To Err Takes a Human, To Forgive Takes a Hyena
by tearthgrrl
Summary: A few certain animals are turned into human like people, and have to learn to adapt to human society. A couple of authors guest star, full Summary Inside!
1. The Drought

Here's my next Lion King fic! I was working on a few chapters while still publishing "Down the Foodchain We Go", but I only upload one story at a time. That's just my way.

**Full Summary: **Simba, Nala, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and T are turned into human-like beings, and I say 'human-like' because they have human bodies but keep their original faces (and they keep their fur too, but it looks like a skin tone). But to the humans they have to live with, they look just like regular people (who act quite strangely). I'm not saying anymore though.

Now, I don't want to spoil anything, but some authors you might know appear in this fic. Also, there are a lot of scenes with my OC in it. If you don't know who "T" is, read my story "All Switched Up!" before reading this. For those of you who _do _know about my OC and everything, enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

It was a hot day in the Serengetti, and all the animals were doing everything they could think of to cool off, including a few animals we all know and love. 

"Man, I just gotta get me some water. I'm so hot, I feel like I could fry an egg on my brain." Banzai complained.

"What brain?" Shenzi said. At this, Shenzi and Ed laughed and Banzai was annoyed.

"Are you sure we checked _all _the water holes?" T asked Shenzi.

"Yep. An' they're all either over-crowded or dried up." Shenzi replied. Ed whimpered pathetically, he was very thirsty.

"Hey shut up Ed! You ain't the only one who's dehydratin' around here!" Banzai snapped, apparently the heat was getting him more steamed than usual.

"Ok ok knock it off!" Shenzi said.

"Look I think I saw a cave somewhere off from the Pridelands. Maybe there's some drippy pointy thangs hangin' on the roof, that might be drippin' off water." Shenzi said.

"You're talking about stalagtites." T stated. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed just looked at her confusedly.

"The drippy pointy things." she said.

"And anyway I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean it's dripping off some kinda rock formation and the water'll either be full 'a minerals that'll be good for us, or full 'a lead or some other toxin that'll most likely kill us." T finished.

"You got a better idea?" Shenzi said. T was quiet.

"Well unless you wanna shrivel up like a snail mixed with salt, let's get goin' already!" Shenzi finished as she walked in the direction of the cave, Banzai and Ed following her. T watched them for a minute, then reluctantly followed as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I hope the rains come soon." Nala said as she and Simba laid out under some shade on Priderock, Timon and Pumbaa beside them.

"I don't think the pride can last much longer." she finished.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." Simba reassured her.

"Let's all hope, look at me, I'm skin an' bones over here!" Timon said, lying on his back.

"Ya look the same ta me." Pumbaa said, who was lying on his stomach.

"Oh sure, you can say that seein' as how you haven't been shrunken down to size by this drought since it started!" Timon said.

"Why doncha just throw me ta some nearby predator and save mother nature the trouble?" he continued, getting a little delirious.

"Sorry Timon, but the only nearby predators around here for the moment are hyenas, and they don't eat meerkats anymore." Simba said, though smiling.

"Oy." Timon said, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"Why did I ever help 'em in the first place?" he said to himself, remembering that little episode he had with Shenzi and Banzai awhile back.

"What was that Timon?" Pumbaa asked him.

"Uh, nothin'!" Timon quickly said. For awhile, the four were quiet.

"Simba." Nala said turning her head in her paws, looking in his direction.

"Yeah?" Simba said, looking in her direction.

"I was just thinking...isn't there a cave somewhere off from here that has water dripping from the roof?" Nala said.

"Water?" Timon said.

"Yeah but we don't know what could be in it." Simba replied to Nala.

"Who cares?! As long as it's clear an' wet, I'll drink it!" Timon said.

"Timon it could poison everybody." Simba said.

"He's right Timon. Drinking something when you don't know what it is can be dangerous. You wouldn't want everybody to get sick, would you?" Pumbaa asked his friend. Timon was silent.

"Uh, tell ya what though. How about me and Nala go see if the water's alright? If it is, we'll come back and everybody can have a nice long drink." Simba said.

"Sounds good ta me!" Timon said, an eager expression on his face.

"Be back in a minute." Simba said, then he and Nala went off in the direction of the cave.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and T reached the cave. 

"This it?" Banzai, Ed and T asked Shenzi, Ed asking her in gibberish.

"Yep." Shenzi replied. Suddenly, the four heard a twig snapping to their right. They looked over, and saw Simba and Nala emerging from the tall grass.

"What're you guys doin' here?" T asked them.

"We might be here for a drink." Nala replied.

"Hey, you guys can get your own cave!" Banzai said.

"First of all we don't even know if it's safe to drink yet. And second of all if it is I'm sure there's plenty for everybody. Or would you all like to go back to the Graveyards again?" Simba said.

The trio's eyes widened, and (all but T) reluctantly but annoyedly growling, backed away from the entrance letting Simba and Nala enter first. Then the four followed after them.

* * *

After taking a few steps inside, Nala looked to her right and saw some cave paintings on the wall. She stopped for a minute but everybody else kept going, except for Simba and T who stopped when Nala stopped, both puzzled when she did. 

"Simba, get over here." Nala said glancing back at him.

"What?" Simba said as he and T walked up to her.

"Look." Nala said, looking at the walls.

"Wow." Simba said after looking at the drawings.

"Whaddya think they mean?" T said.

"Hey, are you three comin' or what?!" came Shenzi's voice. T instinctively ran to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Simba and Nala looked in their direction but stayed where they were.

"Well?" Shenzi said to the two lions when T reached her, Banzai and Ed.

"We're coming." Simba and Nala said after a pause. After walking a little more though, darkness started to consume them.

"Oh no." Nala said.

"Yeah, tough luck for you two." Banzai said.

"Good luck findin' any water though." Shenzi said to them, then she and the other two started to laugh. T was too busy walking further into the cave to hear Shenzi's comment. After taking a few more steps, she felt something wet under her paw. She looked down and saw a puddle at her feet.

"Hey guys, I found some." she said to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The trio quickly came over to her and looked down at the puddle. Ed laughed happily while Shenzi and Banzai licked their lips. Just as they were about to dip their muzzles in the liquid, Simba and Nala stopped them.

"Wait a minute." the two lions said.

"What?!" the trio said annoyedly.

"We don't know if it's alright or not." Nala said. Shenzi and Banzai looked at the two lions annoyedly, then turned their heads towards Ed.

"Ed, take a sip." they told him. Ed's eyes widened and he quickly smacked his paws onto his muzzle, covering it.

"We are not using Ed as a test subject." Simba and Nala said.

"Yeah, leave the animal testing to the humans." T said, with a cold tone at 'humans'.

"Again with the humans." Shenzi and Banzai said, rolling their eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if my parents were killed early in my life." T said.

"So were mine, but ya don't hear me talkin' about Scar all the time." Shenzi remarked.

"Alright alright." Nala said, trying to stop an agrument before it started.

"I'll see if it's ok." she said, looking down at the puddle.

"Nala-" Simba started to say.

"I won't drink it until I'm sure." she cut him off. Then she looked down at the water again, then slowly lowered her head down to it. She sniffed at it a few times, then slightly dipped her paw in it, and brought it up to her face. She didn't see anything that looked toxic.

Finally, Nala lowered her head down to the water and took a few small sips. The other five waited for something to happen, but nothing went wrong. Nala showed no signs of pain or illness.

"It's safe." Shenzi and Banzai concluded. Then without a second thought they and Ed quickly brought their heads down to the water and drunk as much as they could. T shrugged her shoulders and joined them. Simba and Nala took a few laps as well.

The water was a complete relief. The cave was a little dark though and sometimes somebody got a little water up their nose and it did have a sort of mineral taste to it, but it was cool and as far as they could make out, clean, so they happily lapped up what they could.

After finally finishing their drink, the four hyenas sighed in relief. Simba and Nala licked their muzzles.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling in the cave.

"What the?!" Shenzi and Banzai said. Ed and T looked worried. Nala looked frightened and stuck close to Simba, who wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"What's going on?!" she yelled to him over the loud rumbling.

"I don't know!" Simba yelled back to her.

But then, the cave paintings on the wall started to glow, almost completely illuminating the cave.

* * *

"Timon?" 

"Yes Pumbaa?"

"I'm startin' ta worry about where Simba and Nala went off to."

"What's there ta worry about? They've only been gone-" Timon was cut off when he realized the sun was near the horizon, it was in the middle of the sky when Simba and Nala left.

"Sound the alarm! Call the army, the navy, and whatever else ya can find! This is not a drill!" Timon yelled, starting to panic.

A few minutes later...

"Where are they?" Bongani said as he and the clan looked for their four missing hyenas. The lionesses were searching for Simba and Nala, but both species were helping each other. Finally, Bongani looked over and saw Inala, and ran to her.

"Find anything?" he asked her.

"No. You?" she asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Oh, Bongani I'm worried. Where could they be right now?" Inala said.

* * *

Shenzi groaned as she opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. 

_"What happened?"_ she thought to herself. She looked around and realized she was in complete blackness. But despite being able to see in the dark, she couldn't see anything.

"Banzai! Ed! T! If any of ya can hear me, say so!" she yelled.

"I'm over here!" came Banzai's voice. Then Shenzi heard Ed laughing to her.

"Is T with ya?!" she yelled to them.

"We thought she was with you!" came Nala's voice.

"Nala? Where are you!?" came Simba's voice.

"Over here!" Nala replied. Shenzi started to get a little nervous.

"T?!" she yelled.

"T?!" she yelled, louder this time. Finally, she heard Banzai and Ed coming over towards her.

"Find 'er?" Shenzi asked them.

"Nope." Banzai replied while Ed shook his head.

Then the three saw Simba and Nala emerge, the trio refocused their attention on each other, it wasn't as dark anymore but it was still hard to see. But then, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed realized there was something different about themselves. Simba and Nala realized the same thing about each other.

"Say uh, do you boys feel any different?" Shenzi asked them.

"Kinda, I don't feel like myself." Banzai replied. Ed also noticed something was wrong.

"Simba, why do I feel so...confused?" Nala asked him.

"I dunno. I'm a little confused myself." Simba replied. Nala looked over, and saw a ray of light shining nearby.

"...Let's go into the light." she said after a minute of thinking. Simba looked at her confusedly, and the trio looked at each other confusedly, but all five just slowly walked towards the light.

But as soon as they were all in though, the minute they saw each other, they were completely horrified.

* * *

Want another chapter? Don't worry it's on the way. In the meantime, Review! 


	2. Welcome to the United States

I'm pretty sure you all know what happens next. I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic!

* * *

The five stood looking at each other, mouths agape, as they shook at what they saw. They were barely animals anymore! 

"What's happened to us?" Nala said, there was a hint of fright in her voice.

"Just stay calm." Simba said.

"Stay calm?!" Shenzi and Banzai said.

"Look at us!!" they said again.

The four were still somewhat animals, but only their heads looked the same as before and they still had their fur, only it was a bit less thicker now with the exception of Simba's mane. However, they had human bodies and even had clothes on!

**(A/N **The next part is just telling us what they wear, if you want to skip that part and get on with the story there's another author's note at the end of it)

Nala had a red short-sleeve shirt on with a collar folded down on it, with a blue skirt that was just above her knees, and brown fake-fur trimmed boots that came just above her ankles.

Simba had on a baggy white turtle-neck, and baggy green pants with red and white sneakers.

Shenzi had a black shirt on that showed her stomach, with one of the sleeves torn off, but meant to look like that. She had on jeans that hugged her thighs but were baggy below the knees, and dark blue and white tennis shoes.

Banzai had a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, baggy jeans, and black and white shoes.

Ed had a tan shirt on that was wrinkled up, with baggy jeans that were a little dusty and with a hole in one of the legs, near his knee. He had on blue and white shoes.

**(A/N **Ok, back with the story)

"Clothes, arms, _two _legs-" Nala said.

"Apposable thumbs." Shenzi and Banzai cut in, looking at their hands. Suddenly, horrified expressions came upon everybody's faces.

"WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTA HUMANS!!" everybody said at the same time. Nala reached her hands up to her face, but to her surprise, she still felt her own face. She still had the same nose, the same ears, with no human features whatsoever. Everybody else noticed this about themselves, and sighed in relief.

Simba started to look at their surroundings. They were in some strange den they never saw before. It was made entirely out of some flat, long sticks. But it was incredibly dusty. Simba looked up at the ceiling and could see it was also made of the long, flat sticks, but it was covered with some strange, black material, that looked a little thin. Some part of the ceiling either had broken sticks, or no sticks at all, and that was how the light was coming in.

"What is this place?" he said.

"I dunno. But I don't like it." Banzai said. But then, Shenzi started to look around.

"An' we still can't find T." she said. Suddenly though, everybody heard moaning coming from across the room. They looked at each other, then slowly started to walk in the direction it was coming in, it sounded like it was coming from behind a table that was on its side.

Nala got a little scared and stopped walking after getting close enough to it. Shenzi had stopped walking as well but she wasn't scared, she just didn't like dealing with things until she knew what they were. Nala hid behind Shenzi as she watched Simba keep walking.

Simba, Banzai and Ed peeked over the table, and could see something moving a little under a blue tarp. The three males looked at each other, then cautiously took the tarp in their hands.

"On three, ready?" Simba said as he and the two male hyenas extended their claws, getting ready to defend themselves if they had to.

"One... Two... Three!" he said, then the three quickly jerked off the tarp. But then they let down their claws when they realized it was somebody they knew.

There was T, sleeping on her side and moaning every so often. She wore a sky blue sweatshirt that had a zipper down the middle. Right now it was unzipped, showing a wrinkled lighter blue shirt underneath with light splashes of white and dark green just barely visible on it. She also had on baggy jeans, and green and white tennis shoes. She didn't look very girly in those clothes but then again she was a bit of a tomboy.

The three males turned towards the two females behind them.

"We found T." they said. Shenzi and Nala's eyes widened and they quickly went over to them. The two females sighed in relief, then helped the three males move the table away.

"What do you think happened to us?" Nala asked Simba.

"Maybe it had something to do with the cave, but I'm only guessing." he replied. Suddenly, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's eyes widened. Simba and Nala started to talk again but Shenzi and Banzai quickly covered their mouths.

"What are you doing?!" Simba and Nala said angrily through Shenzi and Banzai's grip on their mouths.

"If T wakes up and finds out she's part human, she'll-" Shenzi started to say.

"She'll go nuts and freak out!" Banzai cut her off. But then everybody heard T moaning a little louder like she was starting to wake up. Ed looked uneasy and said something uninelligible.

"What did he say?" came Simba and Nala's muffled voices for they still had their mouths covered.

"He said 'too late'." Shenzi and Banzai replied with uneasy expressions on their faces as well. T's eyes started to slowly blink open.

"Mmm?" she said, still waking up. Shenzi and Banzai pushed Simba and Nala aside, then they and Ed grabbed onto T and covered her eyes.

"Wha? What happened?" T said as she sat up.

"T, listen ta me; Do not, I repeat, DO NOT scream." Shenzi said slowly and clearly.

"Wait a minute." T said, then started to feel Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's hands.

"Fingers, thumbs, palms? HUMANS!!" T yelled, then started thrashing and biting at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, not knowing it was them. The trio quickly let go of her to avoid being injured. T kept grabbing at them a few seconds after they let go of her, but then slowly stopped when she realized something different about herself and her friends.

"Guys? What happened?" T said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Just remember what I said; Do NOT, scream." Shenzi said.

"Scream? Why would I scream?" T said.

"You don't wanna know." Banzai said, while Ed shook his head. T looked to her right, and saw some broken glass. She stared at it for a minute, then moved a little closer. She squinted to see the figure in the glass, then her eyes widened in horror when she realized it was her own reflection!

She stood up, still looking at the glass. She couldn't believe it, she had arms, hands, two legs, and even all five fingers complete with apposable thumbs! That could only mean one thing...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She started to scream until a slap from Shenzi stopped her.

"I said don't scream!" she said.

"BUT I'M A-" T started to say until she was slapped again.

"What did I just say?!" Shenzi said. She didn't like slapping T but knew it was the only way she'd listen long enough, it worked for Banzai and Ed, so why not her?

Simba and Nala looked for a way out of the den they were in, which turned out to be an old, abandoned shack. They saw some more broken boards with light coming through them so they used that as an exit. Simba stepped out first, then held Nala's hand, helping her out. The two lions looked at the scenery before them.

It was a city block; there were houses, street signs, and cars everywhere you looked, they found it odd though that some of them were moving while some of them weren't. The two lions looked to their left and saw more old, dusty shacks lined up next to theirs. Simba and Nala looked at each other confusedly then went back to the four hyenas.

Back inside, Shenzi was still slapping T to pull herself together. T was crying a bit, not from the slaps but from the fact that she knew she was almost human now. T sobbed a bit about this after each time Shenzi slapped her. Banzai and Ed were watching Shenzi hit T and were getting a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, Shenzi, I think she's had enough." Banzai said.

"I'll stop when she gets ahold of herself!" Shenzi said.

"How would you like it if you were turned into the same species you hated?!" T yelled at Shenzi. The trio meerly looked at each other, remembering that one week when Shenzi and Banzai switched bodies with Simba and Nala.

"Alright alright. That's enough for now." Shenzi said, straightening up T's sweatshirt.

"But get a grip, ok?" Shenzi said, lifting up T's bangs with the back side of her hand so T'd get a better look at her. T sighed, without opening her mouth, and nodded.

"Does anybody know where 'The United States' is?" Simba and Nala asked the four when they both walked inside again.

"No. Why?" Shenzi and Banzai answered.

"Because that's where we are." Nala said. At this, T's head jerked up.

"You're kidding." she said.

"Nope." Simba said. T sighed annoyedly and hung her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nala said.

"Oh nothing...except it's solely populated by humans!!" T replied.

"Well what are they like?" Nala asked her.

"Ugh, a lot of 'em here got pasty white skin and fur that only grows on their heads. They call it 'hair'." T said, disgustedly.

"Are any of them African?" Nala asked.

"Some but not all of 'em." T replied.

"Well we can't stay in here." Simba said.

"C'mon, until we get to the bottom of this, we'll have to find some places to live first." he said as the five walked out, T watching them.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second!" T said, everybody turned in her direction.

"When we're at Priderock, you two are in charge." T began, looking at Simba and Nala.

"When we're in the Outlands, they're in charge." T continued, looking at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"But when we're dealing with humans, I'M in charge." T finished, walking outside to them. The five looked at each other, then turned back to her.

"So, what do we do?" Nala asked, her and everybody smirking. T started to say something, but then grew quiet.

"Excuse me!" came a voice from behind T. Everybody looked in that direction to see a man in a dark blue uniform walk up and stop in front of T.

"Can we, help you?" Nala said.

"Yes. Why isn't this young lady in school?" the man said.

"Young lady?" T said annoyedly.

"School?" Simba and Nala said exchanging confused glances.

"What're you? Some kinda truant officer?" Shenzi said as she, Banzai and Ed annoyedly looked at the man.

"Yes I am." the man replied. At this, the trio looked a little surprised.

"Oh." Shenzi said.

"What's your name young lady?" the truant officer asked her.

"None 'a _your _business! An' who you callin' young?! But I guess at your age The Grand Canyon seems young." T said to the man, who wasn't really that old, probably in his mid 30's.

The trio were looking at him annoyedly, for they didn't exactly have high respect for authority figures, but T didn't have _any _respect for _humans_. But the trio stopped glaring at the officer after what T just said and decided to end this before things got out of control.

"Heh heh, funny. We'll just have a word with 'er." Shenzi said with a nervous smile on her face, that Banzai and Ed had on their faces too. She pulled T away from the man in uniform, both were angrily glaring at each other. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed yanked her away, and got annoyed when they turned to face T.

"What the heck are you doin'?" Shenzi said to T annoyedly. T scoffed.

"I have about as much respect for humans that you three have for lions." she said.

While the four were arguing, Simba and Nala had been confused all this time. They didn't have human faces, they had their own faces. But why hadn't the officer seen that? The two lions glanced at one another, then walked past the four hyenas to the human.

"Excuse me sir, um...do we look any different than the people around here?" Nala said.

"Well I've certainly never seen any of you here before. You all new in town?" the man said.

"Uh, yes. We're from uh..." Nala tried to think of something to say.

"Kenyaton." Simba cut in.

"Kenyaton?" Nala said.

"Hm, never heard of it. Somewhere up north?" the man said.

"...Yes?" Simba and Nala answered.

"Hm, well new or not that doesn't excuse _her _from attending class." the officer said, looking at T.

"You're absolutely right." Nala said.

"What?" everybody said. Shenzi pulled Nala aside.

"Uh, in case you don't know yet, mixin' T with humans, ain't exactly a good a idea." Shenzi whispered to her.

"I know. But it'll be easier to find a place to stay without T scaring off everybody we come across." Nala whispered back.

"Ohhh." Shenzi said, getting it. She looked back at T, then grabbed her arm.

"She's all yours." Shenzi said, slinging T to the truant officer.

"What?!" T said as the truant officer held onto her arm.

"You guys are kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!" T said. But then saw the other five turn around and walk in the other direction.

"Guys!" she yelled after them.

"Guys!" she yelled louder. Without turning around, Nala said something back to T.

"We'll pick you up after school."

* * *

**Message from T:** Ya gonna review now or just stare at the screen all day? 


	3. Tiana

Ok, here's one of the chapters I was talking about that's mostly about my OC. And for those of you who are waiting, this chapter introduces the two authors guest starring on this fic. Can ya guess who they are? Enjoy!

* * *

T couldn't believe this; her best friends had left her with a human, gone off, and didn't even tell her where they were going. Why would they do this to her? Was it something she did? Or maybe it was just the human mojo working into their systems. Whatever it was, T didn't like it. 

"Alright little lady." the truant officer said.

"We're here."

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to welcome a new student we have with us today. Her name is Tiana." came a teacher's voice. T had given the humans a fake name when they asked her who she was. And since her nickname was T, and the rest of her real name was 'ana', she came up with that. 

Then T saw a few students wave and smile at her, and saw some that barely acknowledged her presence at all. After awhile, the class went back to work. T was completely annoyed, how long did she have to stay here anyway?

She looked to her left when she saw a kid raise his hand, then she saw the teacher walk over to him. After the teacher was done answering his question, she went back to her desk.

T wondered if that would work for her, and she slowly raised her right hand up in the air. The teacher looked up, saw her, and just smiled as she walked over to her.

"Yes Tiana?" she said.

"How much longer do I have to stay?" T said to her, not making any effort to cover up her annoyace. But the teacher wasn't offended and figured Tiana was just having 'new kid at school jitters'. She turned her head towards the clock, T looked at it too.

"Until the end of class." the teacher replied.

"Which is...?" T trailed off.

"When the clock strikes 3 p.m." the teacher replied. T's eyes widened, the clock said 8:30 a.m. and 3 p.m. was a long way off. Then T got a look on her face like she just realized something; she had never seen a clock before, or let alone knew what one was, and yet she still recognized it, and could even tell time!

This human body must've been having some effect on her. But after calming down over this unpleasant surprise, T got annoyed again.

_"These guys expect me ta sit here all day from 8 a.m. ta 3 p.m.?! An'_ _what's the point of going to school anyway if you're just gonna come back home a few hours later?"_ While T was thinking, she failed to notice two girls whispering to each other a few seats behind her.

One of them had shoulder length, curly strawberry blonde hair, silver glasses, two earrings, two pink and two blue, on each of her ears, a pink short sleeved hoodie with a blue heart within a bubble pattern over a black long sleeved shirt. Blue cuprise with a trangle on the ends, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces. Her name was Erin.

The other girl's hair was also shoulder length but blonde and wavy. She was wearing gold hoop earrings, a blue bandana on her head, a white short sleeve hoodie with blue, pink, and brown striped outlines forming flowers on the back and the word "CANDIES" on front right side over a pink halter top, blue shorts with small pocket on right side, and gray flip flops with purple boarders. Her name was Alyssa.

"That new girl over there doesn't seem too friendly." Erin whispered to her friend.

"Aw she's just a little shy 'cause she's new. We should go talk to her." Alyssa said.

"I dunno Alyssa." Erin replied. There was something about T that just didn't seem right to Erin, something different.

Suddenly, the bell rang and surprised T, causing her to fall right out of her chair. The whole class, with the exception of Erin and Alyssa, started laughing.

T picked herself off the floor, trying to growl to herself but it just came out as-

"Irrrrrr."

* * *

Erin and Alyssa picked up their trays and went to find a table to sit at. At a table not far from them, they saw T, staring at her tray. Erin gave Alyssa an uneasy glance but Alyssa just playfully nudged her with her elbow and went to sit with T. Erin looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then followed her. 

Alyssa and Erin sat across from T, who glanced up at them with a cold expression, then just went back to staring at her tray.

"Hi, my name's Alyssa and this is my friend Erin." Alyssa said very friendly. Erin waved, an uneasy smile on her face though. T didn't look up or make an attempt to return Alyssa's greeting. Alyssa decided to start up a conversation again.

"So, how long have you been in town?" she asked her. Again, T didn't answer.

"Where are you from?" Alyssa asked her again. T still didn't answer. T had seemed bad news to Erin, but she wouldn't take somebody not being nice to her friend.

"It's rude to not talk to somebody when they're being friendly with you." Erin pointed out. T looked up at her with an icy glare on her face. When Erin saw it, it sent chills up her spine. Then T just looked back down at her tray again.

"It's also rude to talk to somebody when you don't even know their name." T said without looking up.

"But we do know your name. Our teacher said it in front of the whole class." Alyssa said.

"I had a feeling something like that would happen." T said under her breath.

_"Which is why I didn't give them my real name."_ she thought in her head.

"Tiana right?" Erin said. T looked up at them again.

"Why are you two being so nice to me? Whadda you want?" she said.

"Nothing. We just like to be friendly." Alyssa said.

"Right." T said sarcastically.

"If the likes of you were friendly, my parents would still be alive." T thought out loud without meaning to. When she realized what she just said, T gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. Erin and Alyssa gasped too, but not the same reason T did.

"Your parents aren't...alive?" Erin asked her, suddenly T didn't seem so bad anymore. T looked up at them with a cold glare, but Erin and Alyssa could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah." she said, looking down again.

"I'm sorry." Erin and Alyssa said in unision. Suddenly, the bell rang again.

"What is the deal with that thing?" T said annoyedly.

"Oh, that's just the bell for free time." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, we're going to go take up our food." Erin said, picking up her tray.

"Huh, ya call this food? I've eaten rotten meat that's tasted better." T said. But then noticed Erin and Alyssa were looking at her strangely.

"Uh, I mean..." T started to think up something to cover it up. But then the bell rang again, talk about being saved by the bell.

"Oh, the late bell!" Alyssa said. Then she and Erin quickly picked up their trays and went to take them up. T just watched as they left then got up and walked through the hallway, not bothering with her tray.

After they finished taking up their trays Alyssa and Erin caught up with T.

"So, if you don't live with your parents, who do you live with?" Alyssa asked her.

"Oh, just some friends of mine." T replied.

"Maybe we could meet 'em someday." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa." Erin said low enough so only Alyssa could hear.

"Well we all better get going." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, there's only so much free time after lunch." Erin said.

"Free time? I thought you said it was the late bell." T said.

"We only say that because it means we only have 15 minutes left. Ya see, we get a little free time during lunch, and we can either use that free time ta have fun or just eat the whole lunch period." Alyssa explained.

"O-kay..." T said.

"So uh, where is it we're going to anyway?" T asked them.

"Well, we usually go to the computer lab after lunch." Alyssa said.

"Weird." T said.

"It's what all the 15 year olds do." Erin said.

"15 YEAR OLDS?!" T said.

"Yes." Erin and Alyssa answered, a little confused.

"That's how old you are, right?" they asked her.

"NO! I'M 19!" T yelled. Erin and Alyssa looked at her confusedly. But then the bell rang again.

"Aw great, now we have to get back to class." Alyssa said.

"So much for free time." Erin said.

* * *

_"I can't believe I got stuck in a class full 'a 15 year olds."_ T thought annoyedly. _"And to comeback on the time I'm supposed ta spend here, they really expect me to sit here from 8 to 3?! That's...how many hours? 1...2...3... Ah, where's Nala when ya need 'er?!"_

Suddenly, the bell rang again. T sighed annoyedly.

"What now?" she said.

"Time to go home." Alyssa said.

"Finally!" T said as she ran towards the door, but then stopped running when she remembered something. Erin and Alyssa laughed a little to themselves.

"Do you want us to show you the way out?" Erin asked her. T nodded

* * *

"So, wha'd you think of your first day at our school?" Alyssa asked T when the three girls were outside the building. But T didn't answer, Alyssa was puzzled. 

"She said she'd be here." Erin and Alyssa heard T say.

"Who'd be here?" they asked.

"A friend of mine." T answered, still looking for somebody.

"One of the friends you live with?" Erin asked her.

"No, I live with..." T trailed off when she realized what she was doing.

"Say Tiana, there's still one thing I'd like to know." Alyssa said.

"What?" T said.

"If your real name isn't Tiana, what is it?" Alyssa asked her.

"Hey!" came a voice familiar to T, but new to Erin and Alyssa. The three girls looked over to see Nala waving at T.

"Finally." T said, then ran off.

"Wait! You still haven't answered my question!" Alyssa called after her. T stopped running, and looked back at the two girls. For a moment, she was silent.

"Call me T." she said, then went with Nala.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! 


	4. Humans and Lions and Hyenas, Oh My!

Thanks for all the great reviews! They're really appreciated, on with the story!

* * *

"We said we were sorry." Shenzi said as she, Banzai and Ed walked T home. 

" 'Sorry' doesn't change the fact that I had ta spend seven hours of the day with humans!" T said.

"Alright alright. But if it makes ya feel better, we found a four-room house today and the one with the biggest space has got your name on it." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, we felt kinda guilty lettin' ya get dragged off by a cop." Banzai said.

"It was a truant officer, genius." Shenzi said to him.

* * *

While T was at school, Simba and Nala managed to find places for everybody to stay. The royal couple got a three room house, they used the other two rooms as guest rooms. A bathroom with two sinks beside each other, a big kitchen, and a very comfortable living room. The outside had a porch on it, with patio furniture and even a porch swing. 

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed found a house that was a little small but it had four rooms that were sized decently for three young adults and one adolescent, so they got it.

The bathroom was upstairs and was to the left when you came up the stairs. T's room was straight ahead of you when you came up the stairs. And to the right of her room, in this order, were Shenzi's room, Banzai's room, and Ed's room.

Downstairs there was a living room, and beside that a kitchen. Under the staircase, there was a closet everybody kept their coats, umbrellas, jackets, etc. in. They also had a porch that was like Simba and Nala's, but without the patio furniture. The two houses were about two blocks from each other.

T sighed as she looked at herself in a mirror in her room.

"I look like a freak." she said.

Ed said something in his gibberish language as he shook his head. T smiled at him.

"Thanks Ed, but I know you're just sayin' that I don't 'cause your my best friend." she said. Suddenly, the two heard a noise downstairs. They looked at each other confusedly then ran out of T's room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Guys, what the heck's goin' on here?!" T said.

"We're just puttin' in a TV." Banzai answered, he and Shenzi were holding a television set.

"But it ain't goin' very well." Shenzi said annoyedly, looking at Banzai.

_"Wow. Bigscreen."_ Ed said in gibberish. But T was _not _happy.

"What the heck are you guys doin'?! Aiding the enemy?! First it's a television set, then the next thing ya know, we're all drivin' cars and gettin' jobs!" T said.

"Actually, ta pay for the house, and this little baby, " Shenzi said, looking at the TV,

"I got a job at some clothes shoppin' mall." she said.

"While you two sit on ya tails all day." she finished, looking at Banzai and Ed annoyedly. T's eyes were wide, but then she crooked an eybrow at her friends.

"I don't even know you three anymore." she said. Then she got a look on her face like she just realized something, and pulled back her jacket and glanced down at her rear. Shenzi let Banzai handle the TV, which he started struggling to hold when she let go, and went to her.

"What are you doin'?" Shenzi said to T.

"I was just checkin' to see if I still have my tail, and that you're human life-style hasn't rubbed off on me." T replied, still looking down. Sure enough, she could see her tail sticking out of the back of her jeans, between the two back pockets.

The trio couldn't help but check to see if they still had their tails too, they looked relieved when they saw that they did.

Ed babbled something in gibberish. To his three friends it sounded like: _"Think we still have our teeth?"_ T opened her mouth then pressed her index finger against one of her front teeth. Sure enough, she felt a sharp edge and when she looked at her finger again, she could see a small dot of blood forming.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looked in a mirror and opened their mouths, they could see they still had their sharp teeth right where they were supposed to be. The trio grinned at their reflections.

Banzai finally sat the TV down on a table against the wall of the living room. Then everybody heard static on the TV for a minute, then a weather broadcast appeared on the screen.

"Yeah! We got it!" Banzai said. Ed laughed happily. But then T got annoyed again.

"And I'm guessin' you three'll be sleepin' in beds tonight, right?" she said.

"Is that a crime in your book?" Shenzi said to her.

"Well you three can smother yourselves underneath all those blanket as much as ya wanna. _I_, am going to sleep outside tonight like the hyena I am!" T said, and she walked out of the living room, then peeked her head in again once more.

"Without sheets or blankets!" she finished, then left again. Shenzi glanced at the TV.

"It's supposed to rain tonight!" she yelled to her. Her response was a door slamming.

* * *

Thunder clapped as the rain poured down that night. T shivered as she struggled to fall asleep, and pulled her sweatshirt tighter against her, her teeth chattering. She heard thunder again and the wind started to blow. T tried her best to stay warm on the cold, wet grass beneath her. 

Suddenly, she heard three pairs of footsteps heading in her direction, but she kept her eyes shut. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she already knew who was doing it, and she didn't try to stop them. She could tell she was soaked through, because upon being lifted off the ground, her clothes seemed to weigh her down.

After feeling herself being carried a few feet, she heard a door opening then felt herself being carried more, then heard a door shut. Then she could tell the three were carrying her up the stairs. After being carried a few more feet, she felt her back against a soft, dry blanket, and her head rest on a warm pillow. Then she felt two pairs of hands let go of her arms, then heard two pairs of footsteps walk away then close the door behind them.

The third person, who had carried both her legs, stayed behind. Then T felt her shoes being pulled off, then her sweatshirt, then her wet bangs were moved from out of her eyes. Then T felt another blanket being pulled up to her chin. And the last thing she heard, was a door opening and closing again, before she went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

T woke up the next morning in what she guessed was her bed, that was in what she guessed was her room. Her clothes were still a little wet, but she ignored it and pulled the bedsheets off herself. She hated herself for finding comfort in a human object, but she was so tired last night and her friends probably wouldn't let her go back out anyway, so she pushed the thought out of her mind.

She changed out of her wet clothes and went downstairs. A strange but delicious aroma tickled her nose. She realized it was coming from the kitchen. She walked in to see Ed sitting at the table and Banzai trying to fix breakfast. T saw that Banzai wasn't wearing his jacket, then saw it hanging on a chair at the end of the table. She figured he took it off for safety reasons.

"Where's Shenzi?" T asked the two males as she sat down across from Ed.

"Whoa!" Banzai said as he jumped back when a huge flame came up from the stove and almost caught him on fire, but then he just slid something out of a pan and onto a plate, then turn the stove off.

"Work." he answered. Then put a plate with eggs and bacon on it in front of T, but she didn't really want to eat human food. Then she heard Ed whimpering and looked up at him, she could see him staring at her plate.

"You have it, Ed." she said, pushing the plate towards him. Ed got a happy expression on his face and gobbled up everything on it.

"Hey, I said your plate was comin' up next! Hers was first 'cause she's gotta get goin'!" Banzai yelled at Ed.

"Goin' where?" T said, resting her head on her hand with her right elbow on the table.

"Shenzi said ta make ya go to school again." Banzai answered.

"School? Banzai I'd be old enough to be in _college _if I was a _real _human." T said.

_"Hey, isn't that where kingy and queeny are goin' to?"_ Ed said in gibberish.

"What?" T said.

"Oh yeah." Banzai said.

"Why?" T asked him.

"Eh, queeny thought it'd be fun an' she made kingy go with 'er." Banzai replied, then laughed a little.

"Guess that shows who wears the pants in that relationship." he finished, then laughed again.

"First of all, Nala wears a skirt. Second of all, why do I gotta go back ta school anyway?" T said.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. I just follow the ones Shenzi makes." Banzai answered.

"Now eat up." he said, shoving a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her. T didn't want to, but the scent of meat proved to be too much for her. And she figured since Banzai cooked it there wasn't anything wrong with it. T sighed and took a fork in one hand and started eating.

"Since when do you cook?" T asked Banzai as he took his black jacket off the chair it was hanging on and pulled it on himself.

"Since me an' Ed found out Shenzi couldn't when she tried ta fix dinner last night." he answered. Ed laughed.

* * *

"Alright you maggots, listen up!" came a strict male teacher's voice. 

"Today, we will be performing excersises that will test your strength, speed and agility." he continued, walking in front of a line-up of kids and looking at a clipboard in his hand. All the students had their gym uniforms on, which were white shirts and purple shorts. T found it confusing that they had to change clothes before a class, but figured it was just humans being stupid, as usual.

T got an annoyed look on her face as the gym teacher continued to yell.

"What's this class called again?" she whispered to Erin and Alyssa.

"Gym." they whispered. Then the three girls cringed when the gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Alright people, we're going to start off today's class by runnin' 15 laps!" he said. Then the whole class groaned. T, with her newfound human knowledge letting her know what a lap was, looked skeptical.

"That's it?" she said, a little too loud. The gym teacher got a little angry and walked up to her.

"And who, are you?" he said.

"Tiana." T answered, she may have used her nickname with Erin and Alyssa but she used her fake name with every other human.

"Well then Miss Tiana..." the gym teacher began quietly.

"YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF FIVE EXTRA LAPS!!" he yelled.

"Whatever." T said. The class, including Erin and Alyssa, gasped. The gym teacher got more angry and got in T's face.

"You just earned yourself five _more _laps." he said.

"Fine." said T.

"Well, if you think it's so fine...THEN YOU CAN BE THE ONE TA START US OFF!" the coach yelled at her, so loud her fur shifted under his voice. T meerly glared at him, then got in a starting position at the starting/finish line.

The gym teacher blew his whistle again, and T was up in a flash. Everybody, including the gym teacher, couldn't believe their eyes; T's speed had to be at least 3 times that of a regular human. And after finishing 25 laps in 2 minutes, T stopped at the finish line, not looking the least bit tired.

"That it?" she said.

_Later that day..._

"I still can't believe how fast you were going!" Alyssa said as the three girls walked on the sidewalk after school.

"Were you some kind of trackstar back at your old school?" Erin asked her.

"Old school?" T said.

"And I still can't believe the gym teacher _begged _you to join the track team the whole time during class." Alyssa continued.

"That's the first time I've seen him _beg _to _anybody_." Erin said.

"First of all, I'm 19 so it's not a very fair advantage anyway." T began.

"Sure T, you're 19." Erin said sarcastically, though smirking, Alyssa smirking too.

"Second of all-" T said just a little louder, ignoring Erin's comment.

"That's _nothin' _compared to what my friends can do." she finished.

"Then I'd like to meet your friends." Alyssa said, laughing a bit.

"They're right over there." T said, pointing up the sidewalk. Erin and Alyssa looked up and saw Shenzi and Banzai walking in their direction.

"Hey guys!" T said, waving her arm. Shenzi and Banzai looked up and saw them.

"Oh hey T." Shenzi said.

"What happened to your job?" T asked her.

"Turns out they were just showin' me around. The actual _job_ doesn't start 'till tomorrow." Shenzi answered. Alyssa cleared her throat, trying to get T's attention.

"Oh yeah." T said.

"Uh, Shenzi, Banzai." T started.

"Erin and Alyssa." she said turning towards the two girls.

"Erin and Alyssa." she said again.

"Shenzi and Banzai." T finished, waving her hand in their direction. Alyssa smiled but Shenzi and Banzai looked confused though; didn't T _hate _humans? Erin looked a little scared though. She remembered how she felt when she first saw T, but with these two, it was _much, much _worse.

Then T saw Simba and Nala walking in their direction.

"I didn't know you were bringing them along with you." she said.

"What?" Shenzi and Banzai said, turning around.

"What're you two doin' here?" Shenzi said when she saw them. Simba and Nala looked up at her.

"Well, I _was _just coming to pick T up after a job interview I had today after college." Nala replied.

"Ya don't say?" Shenzi said.

"But we see you two have that taken care of." Simba said. Erin and Alyssa gave T confused looks, T saw this.

"Simba and Nala." T said.

"Oh." Erin and Alyssa said. Simba and Nala walked up to Shenzi and Banzai.

"Where's Ed?" they asked them. Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened. Then the two started looking around, then they faced each other.

"I thought _you _were watchin' 'im!" they said to each other at the same time.

"Oh boy." Shenzi and Banzai said. Then both quickly ran back the way they came to find Ed.

"Well it looks like we _are _the ones picking you up from school today." Nala said, then saw Erin and Alyssa.

"Who're these two?" she asked.

"Erin." T said, waving her hand at Erin.

"And Alyssa." T finished, waving her hand at Alyssa.

"Hi." Erin and Alyssa said to them. Erin didn't feel scared when she was around these two. She certainly prefered them over Shenzi and Banzai.

"Hello." Simba and Nala said, politely but just a hint of confusion as well. Both cocked their eyebrows at T, but then everybody heard insane laughter coming from around a corner.

Everybody looked down the street to see Ed coming out from behind a bush.

"Looks like we found 'im for Shenzi and Banzai.." T said. Alyssa giggled, she liked Ed's laugh.

"Who's that?" she asked T.

"That's Ed." T answered.

"Hey Ed, over here!" T said, waving her hand. Ed looked over and saw them, then just walked up to them with his goofy expression. T looked up at Simba and Nala.

"You two can go on home, I'll be fine going myself." T said to them.

"You sure?" they asked her.

"Yeah." T answered.

"Well alright." the two said, turning around and waving while they walked back down the street. T talked to Erin and Alyssa while Ed was still coming up to them, she wanted to ask the two something.

"Say uh, that thing I did yesterday, when I said my parents were dead without meaning to, what _was _that?" T asked them. Alyssa laughed a bit.

"It's called thinking out loud. Erin does it all the time." she replied. Then Ed came up to the three girls, and laughed again. Alyssa giggled a little more.

"He's funny isn't he Erin?" Alyssa said. Erin didn't say anthing thing though.

"Erin?" Alyssa said.

"Huh?!" Erin said, snapping out of it.

"I said 'he's funny isn't he?' " Alyssa said again.

"It's kind of 'is thing." T said. Ed laughed a little more. Erin looked away.

"Well, guess I'll see ya guys later." T said as she and Ed walked towards their house.

"Okay." Alyssa said, then she and Erin started to walk to their block.

"I like Shenzi and Banzai." Alyssa said.

"I prefer Simba and Nala." Erin said.

"Oh I like them too." Alyssa said, then paused for a minute.

"Say Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Ed?" Erin was quiet for a minute, then got a dreamy sort of look in her eyes.

"He's cute." Erin answered without meaning to. Alyssa laughed a bit.

"You're thinking out loud again, Erin." she said. Erin began to blush.

"Oops." she said.

* * *

Read and review! Constructive critism is fine but no flames! 


	5. All In A Day's Work

Here's the next chapter! This time it's more about Disney's characters so it may be more interesting than my OC's problems. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not sayin' it can't be annoyin' " Shenzi said to T as T looked at her annoyedly, ignoring the glass of orange juice Shenzi had poured out for her. Since Shenzi was a bad cook, the least she could do was pour a drink. But T wasn't angry about that. 

"Well ya didn't say you'd be sendin' me there everyday." T said to her.

"Well we wouldn't have, but that whack-job truant officer caught us right when we bought this place. And since he knew where we lived, we knew he'd be comin' here if you didn't go everyday." Shenzi said.

"So you three would rather make me spend 7 hours of the day with humans than go ta jail?" But then T paused after she heard herself.

"Well I guess I can't blame ya." she said. Shenzi smiled and ran her fingers through T's bangs.

_"My mom used to do that."_ T thought to herself. She watched as Shenzi opened the door to leave.

"Good luck with your job." T said.

"Thanks." Shenzi said, then closed the door behind her. T took a sip of her orange juice, then saw Banzai and Ed come into the kitchen. Both hadn't gotten dressed yet and still wore their night clothes; Banzai wore a dark green shirt and black sweat pants, Ed wore a white wrinkled undershirt and baggy blue jogging pants.

Banzai expected T to complain and protest about going to school again and rolled his eyes as he waited for it all to begin.

"Hey Banzai, hurry up an' fix breakfast. I gotta get to school on time." T said. Banzai's eyes widened at what she just said, and Ed's jaw dropped. The two males exchanged confused glances before walking up to her.

Ed put his hand up to T's forehead. Banzai grabbed her bottom jaw with his hand, made her open her mouth, then looked inside. T got what they were thinking.

"I'm not sick, but I am hungry. And unless you trust Ed with the stove Banzai I'd get some food on the table." T said. Banzai started looking around.

"We got a thermometer around here?" he said.

"Real funny." T said sarcastically.

"Know what else'll be funny? When Shenzi comes back from her job to find out I didn't go to school today when I was perfectly healthy." she said. Banzai and Ed's eyes widened and Banzai quickly ran over to the cabinets to get breakfast started.

T smirked and took another sip of her orange juice as Ed took a seat across from her. Then T remembered something.

_"Didn't Nala get a job to pay for her house too?"_

* * *

Shenzi sat down in the **Employees Only** room as she patiently waited for the manager to show her where she'd work. But just then, she heard the door to the room opening. She looked over to her right, and saw Nala coming in. 

"What're you doin' here?" Shenzi said.

"I'm here for my first day of work." Nala replied, then got a confused look on her face.

"What are _you _doing here?" Nala asked her. Suddenly, both female's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me." Shenzi said.

"We applied for the same job at the same clothing store." Nala painfully concluded.

"Aw, great." Shenzi said. Nala sighed and took a seat, moving her tail out of the way to sit down. Like the Shenzi and the other three, Nala and Simba had kept their tails, along with a few of their other animal traits.

Nala took a look at Shenzi's outfit. A black bellyshirt with one of the sleeves ripped off and pants tight around the thighs didn't exactly fit her liking. For some reason she liked skirts and shirts with collars. The only clothing that hugged her skin was the red shirt she was wearing that showed how round her shoulders were.

"You certainly have a unique taste in style, Shenzi. I don't think I could wear clothes like yours that were so...bold." Nala said.

"Y'know, it's weird; I ain't never heard 'a words like or clothes, or house, or car, but I know what they are, and even know how ta use 'em." Shenzi said.

"You have a car?" Nala asked her.

"No. But me an' the boys are thinkin' about it. T'll probably freak out if we do." Shenzi replied. For awhile, the two were silent.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe they'll give us jobs that aren't in the same work area." Nala said. Just then, the manager came in.

"Shenzi, Nala, you're both working the counter." she said.

"What?!" Shenzi and Nala said.

* * *

Shenzi scanned the tags on the clothes, an annoyed expression on her face, and handed them to Nala, without even glancing at her. Nala had a friendly smile on her face as she gave the purchases to the customer, but then just got a miserable look on her face right after the customer left the store. Nala sighed and looked around their work place. 

The store looked like it was divided into two halves; one side of it had skirts, blouses, dresses, sandles, perfumes, and a lot of other girly things. While the other side had a lot of bellyshirts, tight or baggy jeans, dark jackets, and countless denim. A lot of the merchandise on that side of the store was also black, but there were a few colored items, although they were still some of the previous items mentioned.

Despite being sort of a two-sided operation the store was pretty successful. It was very popular so a lot of customers came in and the job paid a lot of money. Nala and Shenzi divided up the counter so there'd be a little less bickering between them.

Nala's side of the counter was the same side of the store that had the girly stuff on it, Shenzi's side was the same side that had the black and denim stuff on it.

Then the manager came over to them again.

"Shenzi, Nala, you two can stop working at the counter now." she said. Both females sighed in relief.

"Because you two'll be hanging up the new inventory." the manager finished.

"What/Huh?" Nala and Shenzi said, but the manager was already walking away. The two females looked down at two boxes with the new clothes in them. They were impossible to tell apart, so the two females just picked up the first one they saw. But when they opened them up, they were unpleasantly surprised.

Nala took out an article of clothing and grimaced when she held up a black shirt that was torn up on purpose. Shenzi took out an article of clothing from her box but turned her head away in disgust when she saw it was a frilly, pink blouse.

Then the two female's looked at each other's boxes, then at each other. After awhile the two got the same idea and smiled at one another. Then without a second thought, Nala handed her box to Shenzi. Shenzi tossed her box to Nala, who struggled to catch it before she finally got it in her arms.

_A few minutes later..._

Shenzi and Nala looked over from the counter when they heard the bell at the entrance door, meaning someone was coming in. Then they saw T walk up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Nala said, smiling.

"I ran into Simba on the way home from school. He said you two were over here." T replied.

"And I'm not here to buy, if that's what you're thinking." she finished.

"Oh really? I found the perfect top for you-" Shenzi and Nala started to say until they stopped when they saw T crooking an eyebrow skeptically at them.

Then Nala just put down the shirt she had picked out for T back in the inventory box. It was pink with pink frills on the sleeves and a red heart in the middle. Shenzi tossed the shirt she had picked out for T over her shoulder. It was a black bellyshirt with a camouflage pattern on the end of the sleeves and on the neck hole.

"How was school?" Nala asked.

"Aw boy." Shenzi said.

"Now why did ya have to go an' ask that?" she annoyedly whispered to Nala.

_A few minutes later..._

"An' then the gym teacher kept asking me to join the track team over and over again, no matter how many times I said 'no'. Seriously, I was _this _close ta makin' 'im shut up myself!" T said as she sat down behind the counter while Shenzi and Nala continued working.

"Could ya pass me that hanger?" Shenzi asked her while pointing to a box of hangers beside T, as she folded up some more inventory. T took a hanger out of the box and handed it up to Shenzi without looking at her. Then she looked up to her right and saw Nala scanning a few tags on some clothes. T sighed.

_A few __more_ _minutes later..._

"Ahh. Closing time." Nala said as she sighed from relief and turned the sign on the door from 'Opened' to 'Closed'.

"Does that mean we can go now?" T asked as she and Shenzi came out of the back room.

"Now that I've got my paycheck, yeah." Shenzi replied.

"Hey T, I need somebody I can trust with money ta go pick up the groceries an' stuff while I clean up the house. And I also need somebody to take Ed away while I'm doin' it, so... Can ya help a girl out?" Shenzi asked. T sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Gimme the list." she said as she held her hand out.

* * *

**(A/N** This is only for fans in favor of Shenzi/Banzai pairing, if you aren't one of those fans, or you just don't like the mushy parts of stories, I suggest you go on to the next chapter. 'That is if I've uploaded it.' YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T FLAME ME ON THIS!!) 

Banzai sat down on the couch as he listened to the loud hum of a vacuum upstairs. Shenzi was cleaning out his, T's and Ed's rooms since Banzai was obviously too lazy to do it himself, T didn't see any point in taking care of a room she didn't think was nessecary in the first place, and Ed couldn't do it without hurting himself.

Finally, the humming stopped and a tired Shenzi came walking down the stairs.

"You three have gotta have the worst rooms I've ever seen." she said looking annoyedly at Banzai.

"If me or those two did any cleaning you'd be kissin' this house g'bye." he replied, smirking. He watched as Shenzi sighed annoyedly then walked over to the couch and plopped down on the opposite side he was on. Banzai glanced over at the clock, it said 8:30 p.m. T and Ed had left to go grocery shopping a few minutes ago.

...Leaving them all alone, he realized.

Shenzi rested her elbow on the couch and her head on her hand. Banzai took a glance at Shenzi, but quickly looked away when she looked over at him. She thought she saw him looking at her, but then thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

"Anythang good on tonight? Since T ain't here we'll probably get less complainin'." Shenzi said to Banzai, who was watching TV while she was cleaning (which he now felt bad for).

"Uh...nothin' much." Banzai replied. Shenzi took the remote off the middle cushion, which separated her and Banzai, and flipped through a few channels. But Banzai wasn't watching the TV.

Finally, Shenzi picked a movie that was just starting. It wasn't half bad, but it was kind of long. During the movie through, Shenzi failed to notice that at some moments Banzai would scoot just a little bit closer to her, until he was finally right beside her.

And the end of the movie Banzai decided to try something that he knew might get him in an arm-hold, but decided to do it anyway. He pretended to yawn then stretched his arm and rested it behind Shenzi on the back of the couch, he felt it was too soon to put it on her shoulder. Shenzi noticed this but didn't pay much attention to it. Finally, Banzai got the nerve to speak up.

"Uh, Shenzi?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at him.

"Uh..." Banzai tried to find something else to say, but his mind went blank. Shenzi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ya like bein' human?" he finally asked her.

_"Nice question, moron."_ he thought to himself.

"Well the food's a little better, and I kinda like the house. An' aside from T complainin' all the time, I guess it's ok." Shenzi said. Then Shenzi felt a little suspicious and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Da _you _like bein' human? Or are you sidin' with T on this?" she said to him.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean..." Banzai stopped talking and just insulted himself in his mind again. Shenzi couldn't help but smile a bit. Banzai saw this, and smiled a little too.

"But I guess you miss all the wilderbeasts back home, huh?" she said to him.

"Heh, yeah." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

That was one of the things he wondered about Shenzi; half of the time he didn't think she even paid him attention at all, and yet she knew alot of things about him. His favorite food, favorite water holes. And she even already his favorite human food; Steak, not that she knew how to cook it though.

"I think maybe we could use an air-conditioner." Shenzi said.

"Heh heh, the human words just keep on comin'." Banzai said.

"An' I can't even use the best stuff humans make, I know T's gonna hate me for sayin' that. But rotten carcasses an' elephant bones taste better than what I cook. Back home, everybody went hungry if I wasn't around, now everybody goes hungry if _you_ ain't around. How come you get ta use the good stuff?" Shenzi said.

"I-I could show ya how ta cook sometime." Banzai said.

"You're gonna have a hard time doin' it." Shenzi warned him.

"I don't mind." he said. Before either of them knew it, they were both smiling at each other a bit. It took them a second to realize what they were doing, then both quickly looked away.

Then Banzai decided to do something very risky; he slowly took his hand off the back of the couch, and placed it on Shenzi's shoulder, the shoulder that wasn't covered by her torn shirt. Shenzi noticed this but just smiled at him a little again.

Banzai was surprised at how warm Shenzi felt. That was another thing he wondered about Shenzi; she was always warm.

Even on cold nights, back when they were fully hyenas, and they'd cuddle up together. It was even more confusing when her pants were so skin tight around her thighs it was nearly impossible for them to have some sort of protection against the cold weather. Plus her shirt barely covered her top half at all, not that he was complaining mind you.

By this time the two were looking directly at each other. Suddenly, before either of them knew it, they were both inching closer and closer to each other. They closed their eyes and continued leaning towards one another. Banzai wrapped both his arms around Shenzi, and Shenzi rested her hands on his shoulders. Their faces were just about to touch each other's when they suddenly heard a door opening.

"We're home!" came T's voice. Shenzi and Banzai quickly pulled away from each other. Then T and Ed walked in, both with brown paper bags in their hands.

T closed the door behind her with her foot, then she and Ed walked into the kitchen. Shenzi and Banzai looked back at each other when their friend's were out of sight.

"Well I guess you better get started on dinner." Shenzi said.

"We can do the cookin' lesson some other time." she finished as she got up off the couch.

"Yeah." Banzai said, then watched her leave the living room to go help Ed and T in the kitchen.

_"Dangit!!"_ Banzai thought angrily.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	6. An Unfortunate Incident

Here's my next chapter! As for Disney's characters and my OC, it's about half and half in the whole thing. Read and Review!_

* * *

_

_Later that same night..._

Shenzi slept soundly in her bed, nuzzling into her pillow a bit. Her night time clothes were so comfortable; a black shirt that was a little big on her with white trim on the sleeves, and light green and dark green striped cotton shorts that were so short the shirt was a little longer.

She didn't know how she ever felt comfortable back in the cave in Kenya. If she and Banzai and Ed had all this back home, even Simba and Nala's pampering would pale in comparison.

But then Shenzi heard a noise. She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She listened for a minute, then heard the noise again. She slowly pulled the covers off, quietly got out of bed and slowly walked towards her bedroom door.

She carefully twisted the knob all the way before opening it, so as not to make noise, and peeked out. She could see a pale light shining somewhere at the bottom of the stairs.

She carefully stepped out of her room, until she bumped into something. She quickly turned to face what or who had bumped her.

"Banzai?" Shenzi said when she realized who it was, Banzai was wearing the same green shirt and black pants he had on the other morning.

"You heard it too?" Banzai said. Then the two looked down at the light again.

"If T thinks humans treat our kind bad she should take a look at what they do to each other." Banzai said.

"I'll take care of it." he said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Banzai." Shenzi said. He turned around to her.

"If T's up, don't let 'er kill 'im." Shenzi said. Banzai nodded, and started to go down the stairs again.

"Oh and uh, Banzai." Shenzi said again. He turned towards her again.

"Be careful." she said. Banzai looked a little surprised at this but just slowly nodded again and went down the stairs. Shenzi watched until he was gone, then reluctantly went back to her room.

Banzai quietly crept through the house looking for somebody who was sticking their nose in places they didn't need to be.

_"Whadda we got for somebody ta steal, anyway?"_ Banzai thought to himself as he carefully worked his way through the house. Suddenly, he could see a dark figure peeking into the kitchen. He didn't need to figure out who it was, and crept up to the figure without a sound.

When he was right behind the person, he grabbed onto their hand. The figure spun around and gasped, until she realized who it was. T, just as Banzai had thought. T was wearing night clothes of her own; green pants with a black tank top that showed her stomach.

Banzai looked at the hand he grabbed and could clearly see five sharp claws sticking out. He shook his head 'no' at her, and T reluctantly retracted her claws.

Then the two looked in the kitchen, and could see a taller figure. They crept closer and closer to the figure and just as they were about to gang up on it, something surprised them.

"Ed?!" Banzai and T said, appalled. Surprised, Ed quickly turned around, then just smiled his regular goofy smile when he saw it was only them.

"You idiot, you almost got yourself ripped apart!" Banzai said to him. Ed was getting a midnight snack and the refrigerator door was open, which explained the pale light. T looked a little relieved now, seeing as how it was only Ed. But then she cocked an eyebrow when she noticed something about him, then just laughed a little.

"Ed, I didn't know ya wore boxers." T said. Ed looked down and sure enough he was in nothing but a white shirt, socks, and boxers.

Ed let out a yipe and quickly ran up to his room. Banzai and T laughed.

* * *

T sighed as she walked with Banzai to her school the next morning. 

"Another day, another 7 boring hours at school." she said.

"Yeah well, it'll seem a little better in there than it is in this fog." Banzai said. Despite angry glares from T, Shenzi had watched the weather channel on the TV last night after dinner, and it said it'd be just a little bit foggy the next morning.

Knowing it'd be hard to see in the fog and also having an idea about all the crazy things humans did, Shenzi didn't want T to walk to school alone, so obviously Banzai had to go with her since Ed gets lost after just walking a block. Then Banzai remembered Shenzi's comment from last night.

"Forget the air-conditioner, we're gonna need a heater!" he said.

T just stared at the ground as the two walked a little more, then she got a look on her face like she remembered something. She turned her head towards Banzai.

"Hey Banzai." T said.

"What?" Banzai said back.

"Were me an' Ed uh... 'interrupting' anything last night?" T asked him. Banzai got a nervous look on his face, but then just tried to look inconspicuous.

"Nah." he answered.

"You sure?" she said.

"Yes." Banzai replied, a little annoyed. After a pause, T spoke up.

"Well, why don't you ask Shenzi out already?" T said. Banzai stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT?!" he said.

"Oh c'mon Banzai, it's not that hard ta figure out." T said.

"So you an' Ed think I like Shenzi, big deal." Banzai said.

"Oh it's not just me an' Ed. The whole clan knows, and I think Simba and Nala know too." T replied.

"And ta put it bluntly, we're startin' ta get sick of waiting for you guys ta get together." she finished.

"Well I don't know what you're talkin' about 'cause I don't like her like that so just get it outta your head!" Banzai yelled.

"Alright." T shrugged and started to walk off to the school, but then turned around to Banzai again.

"But I do think you guys make a pretty cool couple." she said, then walked off.

* * *

T walked inside the school and could already see Erin and Alyssa in the hallway, staring at something. T also noticed a few other kids were looking at something, and looked in that same direction to see what all the commotion was about. 

She was puzzled to see a small crowd of kids yelling and waving signs in the air. She walked up to Erin and Alyssa.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" she asked them.

"Some kids are protesting the new outlet mall that's being put in." Alyssa said.

"Because they say it'll destroy a lot of plants an' stuff and make a lot of animals lose their homes." Erin finished.

"What?!" T said, but then paused for a minute. After a few seconds of thinking, she looked back up at the girls.

"So, lemme get this straight, humans can protest against something they don't like other humans doing?" T said.

"Uh, yes." Both girls answered.

"And it works?' T said.

"Sometimes." Alyssa answered. T looked over at the protesting kids again.

"Hmmmm." she said as she thought to herself. Curiousity, and the fact that this could be amusing, getting the better of her, she walked over to the crowd.

_A few minutes later..._

"The outlet mall idea is out of the question." a girl in the protesting crowd said as T looked a at flier protesting the mall.

"And we can't just let them do it. We need to take this to a high office." she continued.

"So why not just bring it up at the town meeting tomorrow? I saw a paper in a window someplace that said it starts at 7 p.m." T said. The girl's eyes widened after she heard what T just said.

"Yes... That's perfect! We'll bring it up at the town meet tomorrow! I'm gonna to tell the others, thanks!" the girl said, then ran off to do so. T sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Humans." she said, then looked at the flier again.

* * *

T sighed annoyedly as she waited for Shenzi to come pick her up. 

"Where is she?" she said. Just then, she heard a car's horn and looked up to see a brand-new red convertable pull up in front of her. The top was up but T already knew who was inside. Her jaw dropped open and she walked to the driver's window.

"You didn't." T said.

"Like it?" Shenzi asked her.

"Where'd you get this?!" T said, shocked.

"I took the day off from work today and hung out with the boys. And, well, let's just say it fell off a truck." Shenzi replied.

* * *

_Flashback to earlier that day..._

Shenzi sat on the porch swing with Banzai and Ed, not really having anything to do. Which is the way they liked it, sometimes the three just enjoyed themselves when they hung around and did nothing.

"You boys ever think about gettin' a car? I mean I'm gettin' a little tired of gettin' up extra early just so I can make it ta work on time." Shenzi said.

"Sure, if ya want T givin' ya a speech all day about it." Banzai replied. Just then, the three heard a noise up the street. They looked to their left to see a tow truck, with alot of cars on the back, starting to lose control.

The three braced themselves for a disaster, but then a red convertible fell off the back and landed right in front of their house. After that, the truck seemed to regain control and just drove off.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed stared at the car.

* * *

"And that is why I think the mall construction should cease to continue." a boy said as he read a sheet of paper, after finishing it he sat back down. 

"Any other reasons why we should discontinue the mall construction?" a chairman with a gavel asked.

"Yeah." T said as she got up from her chair.

"First off, why do we really need a mall anyway? There's already more than enough novelty stores and souveneir shops around here. And nobody goes to them anyway, so why not just close some 'a those down and put all those stores in there?

Second, why should we have to tear up perfectly good land in order to build it? I've seen plenty 'a vacant lots around here that are impossible to grow anything in except weeds.

Finally, and probably the most important, why destroy an important habitat and put all those animals out of house and home? The reason we're finding animals picking at our trash at night is because we're driving them out." T finished.

Everybody saw the people at the front talking until they finally came to a vote. Then the lead chairman turned to T.

"Young lady, although you make a very impressive argument for someone your age," he began, T rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid we've already decided where the mall's location will be and are not planning to change that location in the near future." Then he pounded his gavel.

"Next topic." he said.

"What!?" T said. Then all the protestors disappointedly walked out.

"They can't do this." T said angrily under her breath. She was about to go back home, until she heard a few kids talking.

"Nobody cares about the environment anymore do they?" one said.

"Y'know they're hurting themselves as well as all those animals." another said.

"Yeah, but there's nothin' we can do about it. Tonight at 11, they're gonna tear up all the fields near that dried up riverbed." the last one said. That brought a surprised look on T's face.

_"Wait a minute. I know where that is!"_ she thought to herself, then snickered mischieviously as she headed off in that direction.

* * *

T snuck off to the exact place the kids were talking about. After taking a few more steps, she could make out a bulldozer in the moonlight. 

_"They can't rip up the fields if they can't start this stupid dozer thing."_ T said as she stepped into the bulldozer.

"A-ha!" T said when she saw the keys in the ignition. She tried to pull them out, but they wouldn't budge. She started to get annoyed and pulled harder, but before she knew what was happening, she felt like she was moving.

"What?" she said. She looked out the window and could see she was heading right for the riverbed the kids were talking about. T gasped and jumped out of the bulldozer just before it plunged into the deep, dried up riverbed, landing on her stomach.

She got to her hands and knees and looked at where she almost fell. She got up to her feet and walked to the edge. At the bottom she could see the bulldozer, impossible to operate if not completely destroyed.

T's eyes darted around nervously, then she ran out of there before anybody else came.

* * *

"You went where?" Nala asked T, she was sitting on her and Simba's bed and T was walking around. Since Simba and Nala's place was closer, T went there. 

"To the fields where they were gonna build that stupid mall." T answered.

"To do...?" Nala trailed off.

"To do everybody a favor." T answered again. Nala's eyes widened.

"You didn't demolish a bulldozer did you?" she asked T, a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah how'd you know?" T asked her. Nala quickly got up and grabbed T's hand. Then she lead her out of her room and to the living room. T saw they had a TV as well.

"Don't tell me you guys have a car too?" T said.

"Just listen." Nala said to her, and turned up the TV.

"A bulldozer was found tonight completely destroyed and at the bottom of the old dried-up riverbed. Causes for the incident are so far unknown but residents place the blame on environmentalists, who were disappointed when the chairman announced the construction for the mall would continue in the fields. This accident will postpone the construction until further notice, and will cost the union thousands of dollars to repair." That was enough for Nala, and she turned the TV off.

"I don't believe it." T said. Nala herself was a bit surprised at T's actions and she waited for her to say something.

"It's gonna take 'em forever ta fix that stupid thing! That field's safe for another day and it's all because of me!" T said, a more than happy smile on her face.

"What?" Nala said.

"T, I don't think you understand."

"Oh I understand alright, I just found out what kinda human...thing I am!" T said. Nala was still confused.

"I'M AN ENVIRONMENTALIST!!!" But just then, thunder clapped outside and rain came pouring down on the window. Nala sighed as she went over to the window to shut it.

"Well, looks like you won't be going home for tonight." Nala said as she pushed the window down. Then she turned towards T.

"There's a couple guestrooms upstairs, pick any one you like. I'm gonna call Shenzi and tell her you're staying over here tonight. While I'm at it I'll see if I have any pajamas I can lend you." she finished.

T turned around and just went upstairs without a word. Nala watched as she chose the last room on the right. Then she walked over to the phone and dialed the number, she waited for somebody to pick up as she kept hearing it ring. Just then, Simba walked in.

"Hey." he said to her, smiling

"Hi." Nala said. Simba noticed she had a strange tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. But just then, Shenzi answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh uh, Shenzi it's Nala. Listen, don't worry about T. She came over here for a quick visit but then it started storming so I decided to keep her here for the night." Nala said. Simba just went up to their room to get ready for bed.

"If that's ok." Nala said into the phone.

_"It don't bother me. Just make sure ya wake 'er up early for school tomorrow. I don't want that truant officer crackin' down on me."_

"Alright. Thank you. Bye." Nala said and hung up.

After a moment, Nala sighed again.

* * *

Another chapter's on the way! Review! 


	7. A Day With My Two, Best Friends?

Here's another chapter! And another one's on the way, literally, I'm uploading two chapters in one night! Anyway, enjoy! (Note: It may take awhile for the other chapter to show up)

* * *

"T, wake up! You have to get ready for school!" came a sweet voice from downstairs. T slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. 

She was still wearing the long-sleeved pink velvet pajamas with purple diamond pattern that Nala had leant her. They fit a little big on her and T didn't exactly think they fit her style, but gratefully accepted them anyway.

T yawned and pulled the covers off of her, then got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and could smell a strange aroma coming from the kitchen. T figured Nala was just fixing breakfast, but it didn't smell like the breakfasts Banzai cooked every morning.

T walked into the kitchen and could see Nala flipping something in a pan with a spatula, then flip it again onto a plate. Nala was already dressed in her red shirt and blue skirt.

"What are you making?" T asked in a slightly weirded-out tone as she pulled out a chair for herself. Nala poured T a glass of milk before answering her.

"Pancakes." Nala answered as she put the milk back in the fridge.

"They aren't meat, but I've taken a liking to them." she finished as she placed a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you try them. I fixed you an omelete if that's alright though." Nala said to T.

"It's fine." T answered. Then Nala placed an omelete on the table in front of her, with bacon, cheese and a few types of peppers. T sniffed at the delicious scent of meat, and happily dug in.

"Hurry up and get dressed when you're done with that." Nala said as she cleaned off the stove.

"Why?" T asked, with a mouth full of omelete.

"School doesn't start for another few minutes." T finished, then took a drink from the glass of milk Nala had given her.

"I know, but me and Simba have to make a quick stop at college again today; we have to pick up a few forms.

After I'm done with that I'll drop you off at school." Nala explained as she walked over and sat down at the table to enjoy her pancakes.

"Where_ is _Simba anyway?" T asked as she brought her fork up to her mouth, then took another bite of omelete.

"Oh he's getting all our things ready. You wouldn't believe how many books you need for college." Nala said, then took a bite out of her pancakes. T finished her omelete and gulped down the last of her milk, then looked at Nala.

"You're a real morning person, y'know that Nala?" T said. Nala laughed a bit.

"An' that's a good thing. 'Cause ya can never find that in a hyena." T finished.

* * *

Speaking of which, the trio were just starting to wake up themselves 

**( A/N **Warning: More Shenzi/Banzai fluff. NO FLAMING!!)

Shenzi stretched as she sat up in bed. She ran her fingers through her bangs.

"T, hurry up an' get ready for-!" she started to yell until she remembered something.

"Oh wait yeah, T slept over at queeny's place last night." Shenzi said to herself. Then just yawned again as she got out of bed. She walked downstairs only to find an empty kitchen, apparently Banzai and Ed weren't awake yet.

_"Too bad 'cause I'm starvin'."_ Shenzi thought to herself. She looked up at Banzai's room and thought for a minute. Then she walked up the stairs again and over to Banzai's bedroom door. Shenzi knocked on it a few times.

"Banzai." she said. No response.

"Hey." she said while knocking again, still no response. Shenzi opened the door.

"Hey Banzai, get up. Somebody's gotta fix breakfast around here." she said. She saw Banzai lying on his back, asleep in his bed. Banzai only murmured in response as he turned onto his stomach.

"Banzai!" Shenzi yelled. Banzai pulled his pillow over his head.

"I know you're awake." Shenzi said as she walked over to his bed. She crossed her arms as she got a little annoyed.

"I'll give you three seconds ta get up." she warned.

"One." No response.

"Two." Still no response.

"Alright, I warned ya!" Shenzi said, then climbed onto the bed, intending to yank the blankets off of him.

"What!?" Banzai said, sitting up and looking at her.

"Can't a guy sleep in once in awhile!?" he continued as Shenzi climbed off his bed.

"Not when 'e's the only guy who can cook around here." Shenzi said, crossing her arms again.

"I'll be up in a minute." Banzai said as he started to pull the blankets back on himself.

"Come back in an hour." he finished, starting to lay down again.

"Oh no you don't!" Shenzi said, then grabbed onto the sheets before he could pull them back on. Banzai got annoyed and sat up again.

"Hey, lay off!" he said, pulling them back. Both continued pulling on the sheets for awhile.

But then, Shenzi pulled back a little harder, causing some of the sheets to wrap around her ankle, without her knowing. Banzai, also failing to notice this, gave a hard pull on the sheets.

Suddenly, Shenzi felt herself falling backwards. Her arms waved in the air as she tried to regain balance. Banzai saw what was happening and quickly grabbed Shenzi's hand and pulled her back before she fell to the floor.

This however, caused Shenzi to fall on Banzai's bed...right on top of Banzai.

"Oof!" the two said when Shenzi landed on Banzai, who still had her wrist in his hand.

After seeing the position they were in, the two stared at each other for a few minutes, until they heard somebody clearing their throat behind them.

The two looked over to see Ed standing outside the doorway.

"It ain't what ya think it is." Both of them said with stern looks on their faces.

Ed gave them both a look that said he didn't buy it, but just walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

T walked with Simba and Nala as they went in the direction of their college. She could see them both carrying a lot of books and folders. Simba was carrying his by his side with his hand, and Nala had hers in a tan bag hanging on her shoulder. 

"This it?" T asked Simba and Nala when the three of them came across a tall building.

"Uh-huh." Simba and Nala answered. T took a look at the college again, it was taller than the school she went to.

It also had a lot of glass doors at the entrance, a huge parking lot with cars as far as she could see, and a box with a lot of papers in it beside the entrance.

"Those must be the forms." Simba said as he and Nala walked up to the box.

"What are those for, anyway?" T asked Simba and Nala as they grabbed a few sheets of paper then put them in the folders they were carrying.

"There's word out that a forest somewhere near here's gonna be torn down to the ground to make room for a new exit for a highway." Simba replied.

He failed to notice Nala signaling him to stop talking, for she had not forgotten what T did about the last environmental threat she found out about.

"That is, unless we do something to stop it." he finished. Nala put her hand up to her forehead in defeat.

"Paperwork. Now you're _really _getting somewhere." T said with a tone full of sarcasm.

"Well I guess I better get you to school now." Nala said before Simba could say anything else.

"I'll see you in a bit Simba!" Nala said to him as she started to pull T in the direction of her school.

Nala hoped T had learned from her mistakes after the bulldozer incident. But what she didn't know, is that a plan was starting to take form in T's head even as they were walking.

* * *

T nibbled on her pencil's eraser in class that day as she tried to think of anything that could stop the forest from being plowed down. Fortunately for her sanity, it was Friday and tomorrow there was no school. A few seats behind from her, Erin and Alyssa were talking about the weekend. 

"Y'know what I think we should do?" Alyssa asked Erin.

"What?" Erin said.

"See if we can get T to come to our houses. Or better yet, go to her house ourselves!" Alyssa said excitedly. At the last part, Erin felt a little wary.

"I dunno Alyssa." Erin said.

"We'll get to see T's room." Alyssa said to try to change Erin's mind. Erin was still doubtful.

"We'll get to spend the entire day with our new friend." Alyssa said again. But Erin still felt uneasy with the idea. After a minute of thinking, Alyssa got an idea in her head. She turned to Erin.

"You'll get to see Ed again." she said. At that, Erin didn't feel as nervous anymore. She paused.

"Alright." Erin said. Alyssa got up and grabbed Erin's hand, then went to T's desk. T was still thinking about how to save the forest, until a girl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey T." came Alyssa's voice. T quickly turned in her seat to see Erin and Alyssa standing behind her.

"We were just wondering what you were doing this weekend." Alyssa said.

"Weekend?" T said, a little confused.

"Y'know, tomorrow." Alyssa said.

"Uh, going to school like everyday." T replied. Erin and Alyssa couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"But we don't have school tomorrow." Alyssa said.

"We don't?" T said, trying to hide her surprise.

"No, or the day after that. That's why it's called, the week-end." Alyssa explained. T couldn't hide the broad smile that was forming on her face; since she didn't have school tomorrow, it could give her perfect time to plan how she'd help the forest.

"So anyway, me and Erin were wondering if we could come over to your house tomorrow." Alyssa asked. T's smile quickly faded, she cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"Why would ya wanna do that?" T said.

"We just felt like hanging out with our friend. We could show you around the neighborhood if you'd like." Alyssa said very friendly.

"By the way, I was wondering; your friends, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, they wouldn't happen to be the friends you said you lived with, would they?" Alyssa asked. T wondered if she should tell them.

_"Eh, what's the harm?"_ she thought.

"Yeah." T answered. Alyssa grinned at Erin, Erin gave her an uneasy smile.

"Hey, we could go to the mall! I could spend hours there!" Alyssa said.

At the word 'mall', T grimaced. But after a moment of thinking, she sighed; she knew it'd look a little obvious if two items of large working equipment were smashed to bits two nights in a row.

Then she thought again; a sleepover would give her the perfect alibi in case anybody suspected her. OR in case a little heavy machinery happened to, 'disappear' that same night. T looked at Erin and Alyssa again.

"Alright. Come over to my house at noon tomorrow." she said.

"We'll be there!" Alyssa said, Erin had a nervous grin on her face. Then Alyssa took Erin's hand again and led her back to their seats.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm not so sure about this, Alyssa." Erin said as she waited outside Alyssa's room while Alyssa was getting ready.

"C'mon Erin, it'll be fun!" came Alyssa's voice, muffled through her door.

"Besides, don't ya wanna see Ed again?" she asked. Erin smiled at the thought of Ed, but felt uneasy when she knew she'd see Shenzi and Banzai there as well.

"Alright, but let's just take 'er to the park or something." Erin said.

"Great idea!" Alyssa said.

A few blocks away...

"You're actually lettin' humans sleep in your room." Shenzi said as she watched T clean up a bit for the sleepover.

"Yep." T answered.

"The whole night?" Shenzi said.

"Uh-huh." T answered again.

"And they ain't midnight snacks?" Shenzi asked.

"Nope." T answered her again.

"Somebody get a level ta make sure T's head's on straight." Shenzi said.

"Very funny." T said sarcastically. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That's them." T said.

"I'll get it." Shenzi said. T put a few more finishing touches on her room as Shenzi walked down the stairs to answer the door.

Outside the door...

"I dunno about you, but I'm really looking foward to this!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too." Erin said uneasily, but smiling for Alyssa. Then the two girls heard the doorknob turning. When the door opened, they looked up to see Shenzi. Alyssa smiled in a friendly way but Erin gulped and froze in place.

"You two're here for T, right?" Shenzi said. Alyssa nodded, still smiling, Erin managed to nod too, but a frightened look was still on her face.

But just then, Erin saw Ed walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, and suddenly she didn't feel as scared anymore.

"She's upstairs." Shenzi said as she opened the door a little more and stepped aside to let the two girls in.

"Thanks." Alyssa said as she walked in, Erin close behind her. The two girls walked upstairs to T's room. They could see her working on something besider her bed in her room.

"We're here." Alyssa said.

"Pick a place anywhere ya like." T said without turning around towards them. Erin and Alyssa rolled out their sleeping bags beside each other near T's bed.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall today to see that new scary movie." Alyssa said. At the word 'movie', T's brain gave her an immediate explaination of what one was.

"Sounds fine." T said, still working on something. While T and Alyssa were talking, Erin turned her head to look outside the door, and just happened to see Ed walking by again.

Erin forgot how to breath, she hadn't been this close to Ed since the day she first saw him.

"Erin?" came Alyssa's voice. Erin immediately looked back at her.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh, yeah." Erin said. Then the three girls walked out of T's room, downstairs, and outside.

"Be back in a while Shenzi." T said before closing the door behind them.

* * *

The movie was 'ok' by T's standards. But then again there were some parts of it she didn't understand; like why didn't the kids just use the spellbook to defeat the monster? Or, why was the monster chasing the kids in the first place? Nothing goes after anything without _some kind_ of reason. 

With not much else to do, the girls decided to take a walk around the street for awhile. After a few minutes of talking, Alyssa got an idea in her head.

"T?" she said to her.

"What?" T said.

"Is Ed uh...available?" Alyssa asked her. Erin froze in place, and T stopped walking.

"Wha?" T said, confused.

"Don't listen to her, it's nothing." Erin said.

"If he is, what kind of girl does he like?" Alyssa asked T.

"Alyssa." Erin said.

"Where are you getting at?" T asked Alyssa.

"Oh, no reason...except I know a girl who might like him." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa!" Erin said. Now T got it.

"Ugh! One 'a you likes Ed?" T said, not knowing whether to laugh or throw up.

"Kind of." Alyssa said, then noticed Erin giving her a look.

"I never said which one of us liked him." Alyssa said.

"Alright alright. First of all, he's like, 22. So if he dated either of you, it'd be illegal. Second of all, I'm not even sure if he's looking for a girlfriend. And most importantly, well...let's just say he's not your type." T said.

"Oh." Erin said.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Let's go back to my house." T said.

"Ok." Erin and Alyssa said. Then the three girls started walking towards T's house, T in the front and Alyssa and Erin behind her.

"Sorry about Ed being too old for you Erin." Alyssa whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't stop me from thinking he's really cute." Erin whispered back. The two friends laughed. T could hear them laughing, and just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Review! 


	8. Another Environmental Threat

Cool, two chapters at the same time! Not a very common thing for an author like me. Aw well, I hope ya like it!

* * *

"Good night Erin. Good night T." Alyssa said as the three laid down to go to sleep.

"Good night Alyssa. ...Good night T." Erin said, the last part said a little quietly.

"Night girls." T said, then turned off her lamp by her bed. After a few minutes, all was quiet.

T opened her eyes when she thought Erin and Alyssa were sound asleep. She slowly sat up in bed, revealing her regular clothes instead of pajamas. When the two girls didn't wake up, T quietly pulled the covers off of her, and placed her feet on the floor.

Then she reached under the bed to get what she was working on when Erin and Alyssa came over; a written out plan of how to disable a large unit of heavy machinery.

Then T quietly tip-toed across the room, a picked up her backpack off the floor beside her door. She put the paper with the plan on it inside the backpack, then carefully opened the door without a sound, and crept out of her room.

She silently walked down the stairs, she could see her three friends asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Ed was snoring on one side of the couch, while Shenzi and Banzai had their arms wrapped around each other and were cuddled up on the opposite side of the couch.

T couldn't help but smirk at the sight, then quietly put her shoes on her feet, and silently went out the door. She failed to notice though, that when she closed the door, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed slowly started to wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nala and Simba watched the late night news together as they sat beside each other on their couch in their living room. Nala had a white robe on while Simba had yet to change out of his street clothes.

Suddenly, Nala saw something on the news.

"Thanks to the devoted citizens of our town, the original plan for the forest, near the community college, to be plowed down to make room for a highway exit, has now been terminated. Thanks to all the forms signed, filled-out, and sent to city hall, the mayor has decided an old road will be improved to make the exit instead. Although this has cancelled the destruction of the forest, the plowers used for this operation will not be removed until tomorrow." a news anchor said.

Nala's eyes widened. Could T have about known this? Or was she already halfway to the forest? Nala didn't want to take that chance.

"Simba, we have to get to the hyenas' place, right now." Nala said to him.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The trio yawned as they walked out of their living room.

"Well, guess it's time ta hit the hay." Shenzi said.

"Night boys." she said as she walked towards the stairs. But then, a knock was heard at the door. The three looked at each other confusedly, then took a glance out the window. Since they kept their ability to see in the dark after being turned into partly humans, they didn't need to turn the porch light on to see who was outside.

They could see Simba and Nala standing out by their door. The trio looked confused.

"What could they want this late?" Shenzi said.

* * *

T finally reached the forest that was to be plowed down. She saw her target; a big plower, right in the middle of the forest. T walked over to it, then took a wrench out of her backpack. She snickered mischieviously as she reached over to untighten the first screw.

"FREEZE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!" came a loud voice from behind her as a bright light was shined on her.

T's heart jumped as soon as she heard it and she quickly turned around and put her hands up in the air, the wrench dropping to her side. But just then, she could make out five figures behind the light.

Then, she heard three very familiar voices laughing. Her eyes narrowed when she realized who it was.

"I told you she could be over here." Nala said as the five came over to her.

"Looks like you were right for once in your life." Shenzi said.

"Yeah so whaddya gonna do? Take the wrench from me? Go ahead, I've got plenty of other ways ta smash heavy machinery." T said.

"Yeah well you sure know how ta do it without gettin' caught." Shenzi said sarcastically.

"Whaddya mean?" T said.

"Well first of all, you're leavin' too much evidence." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, ya need ta wear gloves or somethin' so ya don't leave any fingerprints behind." Banzai said.

"Or tie your bangs outta the way so ya have less chance of any strands fallin' out and they can't identify ya by your fur." Shenzi said.

"Lastly, your technique for smashin' heavy machinery is a little sloppy. Ya need ta sabotage it, not murder it." Banzai said.

"You two would know, wouldn't you?" Simba and Nala said. Shenzi and Banzai meerly gave them a look.

Well this forest's not gettin' torn down on my watch." T said.

"Actually, it's not getting torn down. Thanks to all the paperwork Simba, myself, and all the other people in the town did, the construction has been cancelled and they're taking away all the machinery in the morning." Nala said.

"So it looks like paperwork really _did_ get us somewhere." Simba finished. T looked a little embarrased, and just picked up the wrench and put it back in her backpack.

"Yeah well, let's just get outta here before the cops show up." Shenzi said.

"I think I heard it from over here!" came a voice as a flashlight was shined a few feet away. The six panicked and quickly hid in the bushes. Another flashlight shined beside the other, then two policeman came onto the construction sight. A third one came up to them in a police car.

The six nervously watched from the bushes as the third police officer stepped out of the vehicle. After hearing the officers talk for awhile, the six turned towards each other, speaking very quietly.

"Alright, while they ain't lookin', we'll make a run for it." Shenzi said.

"Too risky. We'll have to wait 'till they leave." Simba said.

"Excuse me? You forgettin' that _we _can see in the dark and _they _can't?" Shenzi said to him.

"But we can't see either." Nala said.

"We can help you." T said.

"We'll lead you through the dark." shes finished.

"They'll slow us down." Shenzi and Banzai said.

"Not if we do this right." T said, then looked at the officers for a minute before turning back to her friends.

"And we only get one chance." she finished. The other five looked at each other.

"So, which is it? Stay here and _hope _we don't get caught, or run and maybe have a _chance _at freedom?" T asked them.

A few minutes later...

"Hey I think I saw something in the bushes." the police officer said to the other two. Simba's ears perked up.

"Let's go check it out." another officer said. The three walked to the bush, and moved the leaves aside with their flashlights to find...

Nothing.

Shenzi smirked at Simba. And although he was almost completely blind in the darkness, along with Nala, he knew she was silenty gloating over herself being right. But he knew what direction she was in and gave a look in that same direction.

"Anything we could step on coming up?" Nala whispered to the darkness.

"You're doin' great. Just keep going." T whispered back to her. The four hyenas looked up and could see a dead limb in their path.

"Ok, guys. Obstacle in the path." T said.

"Okay." Simba and Nala said.

"Alright. Coming up a few feet is a dead branch. It's gonna make a huge cracking noise then all those human guys are gonna find us and we'll get caught, unless you two step over it when I tell you to. Got it?" T said.

"...Yes?" Simba and Nala said.

"Ok, get ready." T said. The six walked a few more feet in the darkness.

"Almost there." They heard T say again. Nala gripped Simba's hand. Wanting to comfort Nala, but also feeling a little nervous himself, he gripped her hand back.

"Steady...steady...now!" T said. Simba and Nala carefully lifted up their feet, then slowly brought them back down. They waited for something to happen...

"You did it!" They heard T whisper. Simba and Nala sighed in relief.

"Alright alright, enough celebratin'. Let's get the heck outta here." They heard Shenzi say. The two lifted up their other feet, but as they brought them back down, they were horrified to hear a scraping sound against the road. Also when they tried to put the other foot down, there was a loud 'CRACK'!

"You idiots!" They heard two hyenas say, they didn't need to see in the dark to figure out who they were.

"Hey, did ya hear that?" came a voice a few feet away.

"Run!" Banzai yelled. And without a second thought, everybody took off. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and T easily dodged any obstacles in their way, while Simba and Nala just blindly followed the sounds of footsteps ahead of them.

The four hyenas looked up to see a wooden fence in their way. Shenzi and Banzai jumped over it with each other, as did Ed and T.

Simba and Nala were confused when they heard them because they didn't know what the four were doing. By the time the two lions realized what was in their way, it was too late.

Simba and Nala ended up tripping over the fence, fortunately for them though they landed on the other side. But unfortunately the two landed on hard and cold ground with a few hard or sharp rocks on it.

Simba and Nala painfully tried to get up, Nala rubbing a bruise, that was hidden by her fur, on her shoulder. Nala's skirt was also torn a bit, along with one of the sleeves on her shirt.

And Simba's shirt had a big gaping hole in one of the sleeves and a large tear at the bottom of one of the pant legs. Their clothes were smudged with dirt and for some reason Nala felt like crying; it took her awhile to realize that all she wanted to do was be back home.

T saw what happened and ran over to help them. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed saw her run over to them and annoyedly sighed as they rolled their eyes then ran after her.

T took Nala's arm and tried to help her off the ground. Nala felt a little better when she felt T gently trying to help her up. But then felt someone grab onto her other arm, hard, and force her to her feet.

Simba felt both his arms being pulled on so hard he thought they'd come out of their sockets. He was forced to his feet as well.

"Move it!" came two voices. Ignoring the pain, Simba and Nala ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the six reached their block, gasping for breath. Shenzi took a glare at T. When T saw it, her ears drooped back and down; Shenzi hadn't looked at her so fiercely since the day they both met.

"We'll talk about this after your friends leave." Shenzi said. Banzai and Ed looked a little annoyed as well. T hung her head in humiliation. The trio looked up to see Simba helping Nala walk as the two lions headed in the direction of their house.

Shenzi looked at T again, T looked up at her. Then Shenzi, still looking angry, pointed to their house. T glumly walked in its direction. Nala looked back and saw what happened. Banzai and Ed walked ahead of Shenzi, just as she was about to leave, she heard somebody talking.

"Don't be too hard on her." Nala said in a soft, forgiving voice. Shenzi looked back, then meerly cocked an eyebrow at the lioness queen. Then the matriarch went in the direction of her block. Simba helped Nala walk back to their house.

* * *

Review! 


	9. Bullies: Society's Trash

Ok, here's the long-awaited chapter of this story. Anyway, you guys might wanna read the Author's Announcement chapter again before reading this. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

_That same night..._

T fought the bile that was rising in her stomach as she climbed up to her window. **(A/**N Yes, she was _that_ disgusted with herself.) How could she have been so stupid? She had single-handedly proved tonight, that she was a bigger idiot than Ed.

T carefully opened her window, then peeked in to see Erin and Alyssa still sleeping. She put her backpack through the window first, then quietly stepped inside. She pulled her shoes off then crept over to her door and left them beside it.

Then T walked over to her backpack, which was beside her bed where she left it. She sighed and just kicked it under her bed, not caring if it made noise or not. Then she got into her bed, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. And, still disgusted with herself, very difficultly fell asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"That girl is dead meat tomorrow as soon as those two human girls leave." Shenzi said angrily about T as she and the other two made their way to the back of their house, intending to get in through one of their windows.

"Why? No witnesses?" Banzai said.

"Just shut up an' help me up to one 'a your windows." Shenzi said. Banzai and Ed meerly looked at each other, then back at her. Shenzi looked at them confusedly for a minute, then got a look of realization on her face. She put her hand up to her forehead and sighed.

"Don't tell me you two actually lock your windows at night?" she said, looking up at them.

"Well ya tell us to." Banzai said.

"Alright alright, I got an idea. Good thing for us I forgot to lock my window." Shenzi said.

_A few minutes later..._

"Easy there boys!" Shenzi said as she struggled to keep her balance. She was standing on top of Banzai's shoulders.

"I toldja we shouldn't 'a put Ed on the bottom!" Banzai said up to her. He was standing on top of Ed's shoulders.

Ed only babbled in gibberish as he struggled to hold his two friends.

"Almost there." Shenzi said as she made a few grabs for her window. Ed lost his footing for a minute and Shenzi waved her arms in the air to keep from falling over; she did _not_ want to fall to the ground from this height...or get squashed by two males when they landed on her.

Shenzi ended up gripping onto her window before everybody fell over.

"Got it." she said.

"Hurry up." Banzai said beneath her. Shenzi pulled her window open and stepped inside her room. She turned around and reached her hands out to Banzai to pull him up.

After pulling with everything she had and then some, she managed to bring Banzai halfway through her window. Banzai managed to claw his way into her room, then the both of them turned around and helped Ed in.

Shenzi sighed as she sat down on the side of her bed. Ed just staggered to his room. Banzai sighed from exhaustion as he sat down beside Shenzi on her bed, then he just fell on his back.

"Hey, watch the sheets." Shenzi said lightly without looking at him. She sighed again.

"I'm boltin' her window shut." she said.

"Aw c'mon Shenzi. None of us got dragged off by cops, I think that's what really matters." Banzai said, not getting up from her bed.

"Besides she left goin' out the door." he said raising his head up a bit, then lowering it back down after talking.

"I mean, whaddya gonna do? Ban 'er from the clan and make 'er live on the streets?" he said.

"Maybe." Shenzi replied. At this, Banzai quickly got up to his elbows, surprised.

"I'm kiddin' Banzai." Shenzi said, looking at him.

"But seriously though, she _is_ gonna pay." she finished, looking at her bedroom wall across from her. Banzai sat up beside her.

"How ya gonna do that?" Banzai asked her. Then Shenzi fell on her back.

"I'll figure it ou." she said, turning on her side, facing away from him.

"Aw, she was just tryin' ta show the humans who's boss. We do the same thing with lions." Banzai said.

"We don't nearly get ourselves killed tryin' ta escape!" Shenzi said, looking at him and getting annoyed again.

"Uh, yeah we do." Banzai said. Shenzi stopped talking when she realized he was right. She sighed again.

"You go on ahead ta bed, Banzai. I'm gonna stay up a little while longer." Shenzi said. After a minute, Banzai got up from Shenzi's bed and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at her when he had the doorknob in his hand.

"G'night Shenzi." he said, then waited for her to say something.

"Night Banzai." Shenzi said quietly. Banzai shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Alyssa woke up the next morning to find T making her bed. T was in her black tank top and green pants again due to changing into her pajamas before either human girls woke up. 

"Morning T." Alyssa said, smiling. T looked back at her, then smiled uneasily.

"Morning." she said, then went back to making her bed. Alyssa turned over to wake Erin up.

"Erin." Alyssa said, shaking her shoulder with her hand. Erin wouldn't wake up.

"Erin." Alyssa said again, a little louder. Erin moaned and slowly opened her eyes as she got up. She stretched her arms out a bit and looked at her two friends.

"Good morning." Erin said.

_A few minutes later..._

"We had a great time." Alyssa said to T as she and Erin were leaving. Both girls were outside the door with their sleeping bags tucked under their arms. T smiled at them, but looked behind her without moving her head to see Shenzi at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

T just looked back at them again and smiled.

"Me too." she said.

"Well, we'll see ya at school tomorrow." Erin said.

"Kay." T said. Then closed the door as the two girls walked away. After a minute, T sighed and turned around to face Shenzi.

"So, what's my punishment? Bed without dinner? All-day non-stop housework? Or am I just banished from the clan when we turn back into hyenas?" T said.

"I think it'd be a little inhumane if I just kicked ya out. And that it'd be even _more_ inhumane if I made ya starve all day. But I'll take ya up on that offer on all-day house duty." Shenzi said.

"Of course." T said, sighing a little depressingly; knowing what was about to befall her.

"Broom's in the closet." Shenzi said, pointing to the closet.

"I know. I know." T said as she walked over to it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, T finally got the house done. She panted for breath as she walked down the stairs, a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. Her jacket was gone and she had tied back her bangs. 

She put everything back in the closet under the stairway, then staggered to the second bathroom downstairs and washed her hands off. She dried off her hands, turned off the water and undid her bangs. She looked at herself in the mirror; her fur was messy and she could clearly see a few smudges of dirt here and there.

She turned the sink on again and washed her face the best she could, then grabbed a towel and dried off.

"Hey, the place don't look half bad." came a voice outside the bathroom. She tiredly walked out to see Shenzi looking around the house. She turned around when she saw T.

"Ok, punishment over." Shenzi said. T sighed in relief, then took a look at herself.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." T said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, you do that." Shenzi said, noticing how messy T looked. T walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, although there were two bathrooms in the house the upstairs one was the only one with a bath tub and shower.

T closed the door behind her.

_A few minutes later..._

T opened the bathroom door and carefully peeked her head out to see if Banzai or Ed were around. When she saw the coast was clear, she stepped out of the bathroom. She was only wearing a towel (which was why she didn't want Banzai or Ed to see her), her bangs were still wet, and the clothes she had on when she was cleaning were hanging over her left arm.

T walked to her room and put the dirty clothes in the hamper beside her door, and closed her door behind her. She changed into clean clothes and grabbed the towel she used to cover her body with, then started drying her mane, mostly her bangs.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her room. She started to walk down the stairs, until the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" T yelled downstairs. Then went over to the phone beside the bathroom and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" T said.

"Hey T!" came a girl's voice.

"Alyssa?" T said.

"Yeah! Listen, me and Erin were going to show you the computer lab during free time at lunch tomorrow if that's ok." Alyssa said.

"I...guess." T said.

"Great! We'll sit with you at lunch tomorrow! See ya at school!" Alyssa said.

"Kay." T said, then put the reciever down. She saw Shenzi coming up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Shenzi asked her.

"Eh, no one important." T replied as she went back into her room.

* * *

_The next day..._

"You're gonna like the computer lab T." Alyssa said as she, Erin and T walked in the hallway.

"Me and Erin go there every chance we get." Alyssa finished as she grabbed the doorknob to the door of the computer lab. She opened it, and the three were about to go inside until Erin and Alyssa looked up, then frightened looks appeared on their faces.

T looked up too, a saw a boy who had to be at least two years older than Erin or Alyssa. He had red hair, tan pants that came below his knees and a blue shirt. He also had dark green eyes, a slight muscle tone and a nasty glare.

To a regular human, he'd look pretty scary. T scoffed.

"What're you supposed to be? Jackal the Ripper?" she said. **(A/N** Yeah, sometimes I do spoofs of famous celebrities, movie titles, etc. and replace them with animal names)

"Well well, if it isn't my two favorite victims." the boy said to Erin and Alyssa.

"We don't want any trouble Brian, we were just showing our friend around." Erin said, Alyssa was close behind Erin and clutching onto her shirt in fear. Brian looked up at T.

"Oh. New meat." he said.

"No. That would be, _you_ if I was my regular self." T said, not the least bit scared.

"These three givin' you any trouble?" came a girl's voice from behind T.

Erin and Alyssa's eyes widened and the two looked at each other with terrified expressions on their faces. T looked behind her to see a girl with blonde hair, a red shirt and black jeans. She also looked older than Erin and Alyssa.

"I'd say nice outfit, but..." T trailed off. The girl walked over to Brian.

"H-Hey Micheal." Erin said.

"Cut the chatter squirt. We've been waiting all week for pay-day and it better come TO-day, or else." Micheal said.

"We're sorry Micheal, really. But, well, I kinda forgot to bring a drink from home today so I had to buy a milk carton." Alyssa said.

"You two don't know the meaning of sorry." Brian said. Then he and Micheal were just about to grab onto them until T got in their way.

"And uh, might I ask why you're pushing around 15-year olds for chump change?" she said.

"Stay outta this, newbie!" Brian said.

"Oh I'm shaking." T said sarcastically.

"I'll take care of this." Micheal said, looking at him. Then she made a fist and led a punch towards T. Erin and Alyssa cringed as they waited for a scream of pain, which they did hear, but not from T.

They slowly opened their eyes to see T clenching Micheal's fist in her hand as though it were nothing. The two girls were shocked. Then their eyes widened when they saw Brian lunge at her.

But then they just looked even more shocked when T easily stopped him in place...using only her index finger. T smirked and just shoved the two away.

"Whoa!" the two bullies said as they fell back into the spinning chairs, and spun around until they were so dizzy they couldn't see straight when they got back up.

After shaking it off, the two ran towards T again. T didn't move. Then right when they were about to gang up on her, T stepped aside, causing them to run straight into a couple of trashcans. Both fell in head-first.

Erin and Alyssa couldn't help but laugh. Brian and Micheal got out of the trashcans and looked at T with unbelievable looks on their faces.

"There's more where that came from if you're interested." T said to the two bullies. Brian and Micheal quickly ran away.

"Hmph. Bullies; society's trash." T said, watching them as they ran off. Then she noticed Erin and Alyssa were looking at her.

"Ok. So I mighta heard that from Shenzi, and it mighta been about muggers instead 'a bullies." T said, turning around.

"T, you scared them off just barely laying a hand on them!" Alyssa said.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll be seeing them around here anymore." Erin said.

"So I take it you two had to deal with those two on a daily basis?" T said.

"Yeah." Erin and Alyssa replied, looking a little ashamed as they looked at the ground. After a pause, T spoke up.

"Well, I doubt they're gonna mess with you two again." she said.

Erin and Alyssa smiled.

* * *

Review! 


	10. A Visit to the School Library

Here's my next chapter! Since we haven't seen much of Priderock or the Outlands in awhile, I decided to start off this chapter with it.

Also, I put in a few Swahili words in here. They'll appear later on in the chapter.

* * *

Pumbaa walked around Priderock to find Timon. He found him standing on the tip of Priderock, with his hand shading over his eyes and searching for any signs of their friends.

"Timon, you've been up there for five days now. Don't you think you should take a break?" Pumbaa said to his friend.

"Break? Break?!" Timon said as he got down from the tip of Priderock.

"Pumbaa, what's the matter with you?!" He said, grabbing onto his friend's snout.

"Our Simba is out there, cold, tired and hungry." Timon continued as he looked at the horizon.

"And you suggest we take a break?!" Timon said, turning back to his friend.

"You should be ashamed." Timon hissed.

"But'cha haven't sleept or eaten since Simba left. Doncha think you'll need your strength if ya wanna keep looking for 'im? And when Simba comes back you think he'd wanna see his best friend all scrawny and skin-and-bone?" Pumbaa said.

Then Timon grew silent, he rubbed his chin.

"Ya have a point there." he said, looking at the ground with his hands on his hips. He looked up at his friend.

"Alright alright, I'll catch up on a little shut-eye." Timon said as he got on Pumbaa's back. Pumbaa turned around and started walking towards the den where the lions slept.

"But only because I want everything around here to look as though Simba was never gone." Timon finished.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the United States..._

"Sorry about that whole 'bully' incident." Erin said as she, Alyssa and T walked through the school's hallway, after T had taken care of Brian and Micheal.

"Eh, I don't mind. I _like_ beating up humans." T said, smirking evilly.

"Anyway, since we don't have time to go to the computer lab, me and Alyssa were gonna go to the library." Erin said.

"Library?" T said as Erin opened the door leading to the library.

"Yeah. Me and Erin LOVE to read!" Alyssa said.

"Uh... one second." T said. She turned from the girls as she waited for her human brain to kick in.

"C'mon, c'mon. Sometime today would be nice." T thought impatiently. Then, a light clicked on in her head; T understood what a library was now. She turned around to Erin and Alyssa. 

"I've haven't exactly read _much _before, but I guess I could hang awhile." T said. Erin and Alyssa smiled then Erin held the door open for Alyssa and T as they walked into the library.

Everywhere you looked there were books, books, and more books. Then she heard Alyssa sigh happily.

"Y'know what they say; Knowlege is power." Alyssa said. T looked at all the books around her.

"Geez. If knowledge is power, then I'm surprised you humans haven't killed us all." T said to herself.

"What's that?" Erin asked T.

"Aw nothin'." T said, still looking at the books.

A few minutes later...

T flipped through a few pages in a book in front of her as her head rested on her hand, not really looking interested.

"Now I know why it wasn't crowded in here." she thought to herself. 

As far as T could figure out, there were several types of humans: Evil humans, humans that really liked to read, humans that cared about animals (which she figured was a minority group, _a very small_ minority group), and humans that didn't really like to read. But of course, she classified _all_ humans as stupid.

T figured she was one of the humans who didn't really like to read. She looked up at the stack of books a few inches from her. She looked in front of herself and could see Alyssa reading a book, looking very interested. T classified her as a human who definately liked to read.

Then T looked to her left and saw Erin running her index finger along a row a books on a shelf, looking at the titles. T looked down at the green, hard-backed book in front of her and sighed.

While Alyssa was engaged in a chapter of her book, and T was starting to die of boredom, Erin was still scanning along the shelves. Suddenly, she spotted a purple, hard-back book. It had a gold-colored thread book marker attached to the inside of the spine.

It looked interesting, so Erin took it off the shelf. It was covered in dust, which didn't really surprise her, because it looked very old. Erin blew the dust off the book, then walked over to Alyssa and T.

"Hey girls, look what I found." Erin said as she placed the book on the table for them both to see. Alyssa looked from her book to the one Erin had put on the table.

By this time T was so bored her head was on the table, but she turned it in the book's direction without lifting her head back up.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked Erin.

"I dunno, but it looks old." Erin said. Then she picked up the book and opened the cover to look at the title page.

"Spells of Watu and Mnyama." Erin read aloud. She and Alyssa exchanged puzzled glances.

"Well whaddya think that means?" Alyssa asked her.

"I dunno." Erin answered.

"Flip through some of the pages, maybe it'll say something." Alyssa said. Erin flipped through a few pages, until she came to one with two pictures under the title.

"Here's something." Erin said. She and Alyssa looked at the page, it was another title page only this time there were two pictures under it.

Under the 'Watu' title there was a picture of a person. Under the 'Mnyama' title there was a picuture of an elephant.

"A picture of a person, and a picture of an animal." Erin said.

"So, maybe 'Watu' means people. And 'Mnyama' means animal." Alyssa said.

"Spells of People and Animal?" Erin said. At that, T cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's read some of it!" Alyssa said. T raised her head up off the table, but then rested it on her hand again; the only reason she drew her attention to the two girls was out of sheer amusement.

Erin flipped through a few more pages, until she came to one that interested her.

"Hey, take a look at this." Erin said, then pointed to the page she was looking at. Alyssa leaned her head over to look at the page.

"The Pya Enyewe Cave Paintings." Erin read aloud. **(A/N** 'Pya' means 'new', and 'Enyewe' means 'self')

"It says here, that hundreds of years ago, sometimes cave walls would be painted by old Masai tribes. Who would put the same number of paintings of people and animals on the walls." Erin read to them. At this, T eye's opened all the way, she seemed a bit intrigued. Erin continued to read on.

"After the tribes were done painting, before they left they would rub a juice from a certain type of berry on the paintings. They believed the berry contained magical properties. The reason they did this was because at the time, a few people of their tribes were sometimes attacked by animals."

"Sure wish I coulda been around to see that." T thought as she smirked. But she just listened to Erin as she continued to read. 

"They believed some animals truly hated people, and wanted to fix that."

"Well who wouldn't?" Alyssa said. Erin nodded.

"Huh. Maybe they actually do _care."_ T thought about Erin and Alyssa. 

"Anyway, after they were done putting the berry juice on the wall, they'd have their shaman put a spell on it. They say the spell would cause an unexplainable transformation, in which an animal's body would take that of a human's." Erin said.

T suddenly sat up all the way, eyes wide open. Erin and Alyssa noticed this, but Erin just kept reading.

"However, the spell would only work on an animal that truly despised humans. The old Masai tribes believed if the animal saw things from a human's point of view, it would see that not all humans were bad." Erin continued.

T's mouth was wide open. She and her friends couldn't have wondered into one of those caves. Could they?

"They'd usually pick a cave with some kind of sustanance like food or water in it; something to lure the animal in. Upon entering the cave the paintings would immediately pick up on the animal's emotional being on humans.

If it was negative then the transformation would immediately take place as soon as the animal took the food or water in the cave." Erin continued to read.

By this time T was shaking a bit, she rubbed her arms with her hands to calm herself down.

"It's only a coincidence. It's only a coincidence." she kept telling herself in her head.

"B-Besides, I'm pretty sure everybody else doesn't hate humans. Well, maybe not as much as me. So, we couldn't've wondered into one of those caves." T thought in her head. 

"What else does it say?" T heard Alyssa ask Erin.

"Well, it also says something about some animals that didn't hate humans being turned into human-like beings. But that's only if they happened to be in the same cave as the animal who hated humans." Erin said.

"Oh my gosh. It's my fault everybody's like this!" T realized as a horrified look came upon her face. 

"That's about it." Erin said.

"Except for a small part at the bottom." she finished.

"What's it say?!" T said as she suddenly got up from her chair. Erin looked back down at the page. But then suddenly, the bell rang.

"Well, guess we better get back to class." Alyssa said as she got out of her chair too.

"What?!" T said.

"I'll just put this back." Erin said. Then she turned around to put the book back on the shelf.

"Erin wait!!" T yelled as she ran after her. Erin turned around to her, surprised a bit because this was the first time T had called her by her name.

"Erin I _need_ that book!" T said.

"Well, you could check it out." Erin said.

"Where's your library card?" Alyssa asked.

"My what?" T said, confused.

"It's the only way you can check the book out." Erin said. But then the bell rang again.

"Uh-oh. We better get movin' or we're gonna be late for class." Alyssa said.

"You two don't understand, I _NEED_ that book!" T said.

"Well, if you don't have a library card, I guess I could check it out for you." Erin said.

"That'd be great." T said, sighing and slightly relieved.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's hurry up before we're late!" Alyssa said.

* * *

T ran as fast as she could to her house the second school let out. She was gasping for breath, but she didn't care. She had to get home and tell everybody what she found out.

She was almost to her house, until she bumped into somebody.

"Ouch!" she said, when she landed on the sidewalk. She looked up to see who bumped her.

"Ed?!" she said, her eyes widening when she saw Ed. He had also landed on the sidewalk from the impact.

"Ed thank gosh! Hurry up, we need to find Shenzi and Banzai!" she said, quickly getting up and helping him up.

"Wait a minute, what's the rush?" Ed gibberished out as T tugged on his arm. 

"I gotta tell you guys something! It's important!" T said. She heard Ed talk more gibberish, then turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Whaddya mean Shenzi and Nala are still at work?! Well what about Banzai and Simba?!" T said. She listened as Ed replied in more gibberish, then sighed in defeat.

"So, Banzai's getting the car washed and Simba's grocery shopping." Then T sighed again.

"How long 'till everybody gets back?" she asked him. Ed said laughed out something.

"Late huh? Lemme guess; too late for me to stay up, right?" Ed nodded his head.

"Can't you guys just expand my curfew a little? Only for tonight." T said. Ed shook his head.

"Not since that forest incident." Ed said in gibberish. T sighed again. 

"Note to self: watch the news more often." she said to herself.

That night...

"I'm telling you, I gotta stay up late 'cause there's somethin' you an' Shenzi an' Ed have to know!" T said to Banzai as she sat up in her bed, the blankets up to her waist. Banzai was standing in her doorway.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Banzai replied, ignoring her comment and just inspecting his claws.

"I'm not doing this just to get outta curfew! Don't you get it?! This is important!"

"Not fallin' for it."

"Banzai are you even listening ta me?!"

"G'night T." Banzai said as he turned off her light and shut the door behind him.

T groaned very angrily, then just fell down on her back on her bed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

* * *

Banzai walked down the stairs into the living room where Ed was watching TV.

"Well, it wasn't easy but she's finally in bed." Banzai said as he sat on the opposite side of the couch Ed was on. He heard Ed laugh something out.

"Whaddya you mean you think she might be tellin' the truth? Ed the last time she said she had somethin' important to tell us, she ended up stayin' awake 'till two in the morning." Banzai said.

Ed just said something in gibberish.

"I _know_ that was back when we were all still full-blooded hyenas, but what makes ya think this is any different?!" Banzai said. Then the two males heard a door opening. They saw Shenzi come into the house, take off her coat, then hang it on the rack.

She walked into the living room and took a seat between Banzai and Ed.

"T's in bed, right?" Shenzi said.

"Yeah." Banzai answered. Ed said something in gibberish.

"Whaddya mean she has somethin' she wants to tell us?" Shenzi said.

"She's just doin' it to get outta curfew. She did it all the time back home." Banzai said. But Ed just said something in gibberish again.

"Boys I'm tired. Let's just worry about it tomorrow." Shenzi said.

Then she and Banzai went back to watching television. Ed watched with them but couldn't hide the look of annoyance on his face.

* * *

Review time! 


	11. Nothing Wrong With A Little Redecorating

Here's another chapter. I tried to put a little humor in this one. Enjoy!

* * *

T woke up feeling completely exhausted the next morning. 

_"Is it really possible to sleep through the whole night an' still feel tired when ya wake up the next mornin'?"_ she thought to herself. Still exhausted but knowing she'd have to go to school today, T slowly got out of bed.

She groggily walked out of her room and down the stairs. She was very tired and her eyes weren't even open all the way.

"Banzai, where's breakfast? I'm starvin'." T said as she sleepily walked into the kitchen.

She slowly opened her eyes only to find that nobody was there. T looked around, puzzled, for a few minutes, until she saw a note on the counter. She picked it up, and saw it was in Shenzi's handwriting.

The note said:

_T,_

_B4 U woke up Ed got his head stuck in the blender (yes, again!), so me n' Banzai had 2 take 'em 2 a doctor. Should be back around noon. If UR still at home when we get back I WILL KILL YOU._

_Sincerely,_

_Shenzi_

"Well that's just great." T said sarcastically. Then her stomach growled. T groaned out of hunger.

_"Unfortunately hunger's the __least__ of my problems now."_ T thought to herself.

* * *

T ran through the school hallways as she searched for Erin and Alyssa. She checked in the hallway where they had their lockers; they weren't there. She checked in the lunchroom; they weren't there. She checked in the girls' bathroom: still weren't there. 

_"Dang! Where could those two be?!"_ T thought annoyedly. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She ran as fast as she could and until she came to the computer lab door.

T opened the door to see Erin and Alyssa on two different computers but on the same site. Alyssa looked over her shoulder and saw T.

"Oh hey." Alyssa said, smiling and waving her hand as she spinned her chair in T's direction. T ran over to the both of them.

"Didja get it?" T asked Erin as she gasped for breath.

"Get what?" Erin said as she spinned her chair towards her.

"The book! Did you get, the book?!" T said. Erin got a look of realization on her face.

"Oh yeah." Erin said as she dug in her backpack. Then she pulled out the purple book the girls had looked at earlier.

"Here ya go." Erin said as she handed the book over to T.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" T said as she took the book. Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh, we better get back to class." Alyssa said. T knew that at this rate she'd never be a hyena again unless she did something and fast. Then, another idea popped into her head. She turned to the two girls.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since you two girls stayed over at my house, why don't I stay over at one 'a your houses?" T said.

"That'd be great! Me and Erin were having a sleep over this weekend at my house anyway, you could come over." Alyssa said.

"Perfect." T said. Then the bell rang again.

"Late!" Alyssa said as she pushed her two friends out the doorway. The three girls immediately started running in three separate directions to get to their classes.

"I'll see ya both this weekend!" T said as she ran with the book tucked under her arm.

"Just don't keep the book for too long, I have to return it in a week!" Erin called to her.

* * *

_After school..._

"Hmmm." T said as she nibbled on her pencil eraser as she sat in a chair in her room.

_"The sleepover's not 'till Saturday. That gives me three days ta figure out how to change me and everybody back."_ she thought to herself. She tapped her pencil eraser on her cheek as she tried to think harder.

She took another look at the page in the book. She was reading the small part Erin was going to read before the bell rang and all three girls had to go. T could read the words that were on it, but they didn't make any sense to her.

The bottom paragraph read:

_The animal must spend at least a few days living among humans. It must learn the basic foundations their society was built on: How they make laws, what community they raise their children in and how they prosecute criminals. In order for the animal to change back to what it once was, it must first gain the knowledge of that of a human's._

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? I already know the names of buildings, cars, parks and even those stupid trendy mini-malls everybody goes to. What the heck am I missing here?!" T said angrily to herself. She sighed.

"Think I'll go watch the news." she said to herself, and walked out of her room. As she walked past the bathroom that was next to her room, she noticed that Shenzi and Banzai were trying to yank a blender off Ed's head.

"You sure ya put enough 'a that toothpaste on 'is neck?" Banzai said as he tried to pull the blender off.

"Yes! And it ain't toothpaste it's some kinda stuff that squirts outta a tube!" Shenzi replied as she pulled on Ed's shoulders.

Apparently the doctor they went to gave them some kind of gel to help slip the blender off. From T's point of view, it wasn't really helping.

_"Quack."_ she thought about the doctor. She walked into the living room and plopped down on her back on the couch. She grabbed the remote off the table and flipped the channel to the news. A woman reporter appeared on the screen.

"Tonight at 8 p.m. near the city's most successful mini-mall, celebrities from around the globe will be arriving to purchase some of the finest furs in the country." the woman said.

"Huh?"T said, suddenly sitting up.

"In just three hours, stores of all kinds of furs will open their doors to them and all their other eager customers. This event has been the greatest financial success in the fur industry, since fur coats were introduced in the 80's." That was more than enough for T, and she turned the TV off.

"This can't be happening." T said to herself. It was one of her worst nightmares; a mini-mall and people wearing animal skins all in the same place. And heaven only knows what they did to those animals before they skinned them.

Just then, she got another idea in her head. She knew it could get her in trouble, but maybe not so much if the guys weren't involved in it.

_A few minutes later..._

Shenzi and Banzai were still pulling at the blender on Ed's head. After a few more tugs, the two gave up.

"Ok, this ain't gonna work." Shenzi said. Just then, the trio heard a door opening.

"Guys, I'll be back in awhile." came T's voice.

"Fine. Just be back before ten." Shenzi said. Then the three heard the front door close.

Ed was panting for breath, causing the plastic on the blender to fog up. Shenzi thought about trying to tug on the blender again. But after a while, Ed's panting started to annoy Banzai. Then Shenzi saw Banzai shove Ed into the tub. When Ed hit the hard tile, the blender popped off.

"Got it." Banzai said. But Shenzi still hit him across the head.

"Yeah you got it! You coulda broke his skull along with that blender!" Shenzi said angrily.

"Well it didn't. And I wouldn't worry about it Shenzi, Ed's skull's so thick I think 'is brain's suffa-catin' in there." Banzai said. Shenzi sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go downstairs and watch TV or somethin'. That's what all the humans do when they don't have anything better to do." she said. The trio walked downstairs and to the living room.

Ed sat down on the couch first. Shenzi and Banzai glanced at each other for a minute, then just slowly sat beside each other. Ed noticed this.

_"It's about time."_ he laughed out. Shenzi and Banzai merely gave him a look. Then Shenzi clicked on the TV. The same reporter lady appeared on the screen.

"We are just mere minutes away from the mall opening and the celebrities are already starting to arrive!" the lady said as she turned to some people walking down a red carpet to the entrance of a mini-mall.

"Here's somebody wearing a genuine white fox pelt!" the reporter lady said excitedly.

"What'd they do? Kill a fox and then wear the dead body around their neck?" Shenzi said.

"No wonder T hates these guys." Banzai said. Ed nodded. Shenzi turned the TV up a little.

"Oh! And here's someone wearing a gorgeous mink fur coat!" the lady said as somebody with a brown fur coat walked down the carpet.

Suddenly, someone dressed in black sweats ran up to the celebrity and splashed a bucket of red paint on the person.

"Fur is murder!!" the figure in black said. The trio's mouths dropped open.

"Oh no." Shenzi said as she put her hand up to her forehead. She and the other two recognized the person who spilled the paint.

"So this is where she goes when she goes out." Banzai said. Then the three saw two police officers drag the person off.

"I will not be silenced!" the girl said as she was dragged off.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

T sat on a bench in a police station when she saw her three friends walk in. They didn't look as annoyed as they did when they nearly escaped that forest incident. She saw a police officer walk up to them.

"You all can take 'er home now. Since she's a minor we can't legally put her in jail." the officer said, then left. The trio walked up to T.

"You told 'em you were a minor just ta avoid bein' arrested didn't ya?" Shenzi said.

"And it worked." T said.

"Yeah well, since you're 19 and ya look 16 now, when ya turn 21 you're gonna look 19 and then they can throw the book at ya." Banzai warned her. Shenzi meerly pointed to the exit of the police station.

"Get in the car." she said without looking at T. T got up and did so. Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed.

"While I'm payin' the fine, you two make sure she doesn't redecorate anybody else." she said. Banzai and Ed walked after T.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"What have we learned?" Shenzi asked T as she, Banzai and Ed stood in her doorway. T was sitting in her bed again.

"No improving the look of celebrities without a mask on?" T said.

"And?" Shenzi and Banzai said.

"And without a well planned escape route." T said.

"That's right." Shenzi and Banzai said. T smiled at them, they smiled back.

"Night T." Shenzi said as she, Banzai and Ed left her room. Shenzi turned off the light before she left.

* * *

Whadda ya think? Funny enough? R+R! 


	12. Sleepover: Day 1

Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm still experiencing some techical difficulties. Anyway, no PMing me until I give the OK. Reviews are fine BUT ONLY REVIEWS! Happy reading!_

* * *

_

_The next day (morning)..._

T yawned as she stretched out her arms. She pulled the covers off herself and walked downstairs.

_"I hope Ed didn't get his head stuck in something else before I woke up; I am __not__ skipping breakfast again this morning." sh_e thought to herself.

Fortunately, Ed had managed to keep his head out of any other inanimate objects (for now), so there weren't any unexpected trips to the doctor's office. And T could tell she'd be eating this morning, because she could already smell the sweet aroma of food wafting downstairs. T walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Banzai, food smell's great." T said.

"Thanks." came a voice that wasn't Banzai's. T eye's widened when she saw _Shenzi_ at the stove and _Banzai_ eating for a change.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook." T said as she sat down at the table.

"Until last night." Shenzi said, stealing a look at Banzai, which he returned. T heard Ed snickering.

Suddenly, T remembered something. Her eye's widened.

_"The book! I gotta tell everybo- ...Well wait, maybe it's not such a good idea to let everybody know it was my fault we're all like this. No, I'll just figure out a way to change us back, and the guys won't even know. ...Then again, I can't do this by myself; I gotta get somebody ta help me. But who?"_

Then, T remembered the sleepover. She mentally gasped.

_"Erin and Alyssa! That's it! I can get them ta help me! ...That is, if they'll believe me. They've gotta."_ Then T turned to Shenzi.

"Hey Shenz." T said, calling Shenzi by her nickname.

"Yeah?" Shenzi said.

"Is it ok if I go ta somebody's house for the weekend? Nobody special, just the two girls who stayed over last week." T said.

"Hey, go nuts." Shenzi answered.

* * *

"What'd you wanna see us for, T?" Alyssa asked as the three girls sat at lunch together. Erin and Alyssa were beside each other and T was sitting across from them. 

"I just thought you to might need to know something. Ya see-" But then T was cut off when the bell rang.

"Oh, time ta get to class." Alyssa said as she and Erin picked up their trays.

_A few minutes later..._

"Since you two seem like the most...harmless humans I've met so far. Maybe ya both wouldn't think much of it if I told you I was a-" but then T was cut off when the bell rang again.

"Time for history class." Erin said as she and Alyssa gathered their books. T gritted her teeth in annoyance as she broke her pencil in two.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

"I know how much you like hyenas Alyssa so how would you like it if one was closer than you th-" and T was cut off by the bell again.

"DO YOU ONLY LIVE TO CUT ME OFF?!!" T yelled to it angrily.

_After school..._

"You seem a little anxious today T. I haven't seen you like this since your first day here. Anything you wanna talk about?" Erin said.

"Erin, Alyssa, whadda you think about hyenas?" T asked them.

"That's a strange question to ask." Alyssa said.

"Just answer it for me." T said.

"Well, you know I like them." Alyssa said.

"To what extent?" T said. Then T looked at Erin.

"What about you Erin?" she asked.

"Uh…well…hyenas, aren't exactly, my favorite…animal." Erin replied. Then the two girls saw a car pull up.

"Look, I gotta go. Promise me you two won't break the sleepover this weekend." T said.

"We never break a date." Alyssa said.

"Good." T said, then ran to and got in the car.

_A week later…_

The week went by longer than T expected. For Erin and Alyssa though, it seemed to go by quickly. But finally, the day of the sleepover arrived.

"I'll see ya Sunday, Shenzi." T said as she opened the door to leave, a sleeping back tucked under her arm. The book was inside it so Shenzi, Banzai or Ed wouldn't notice it.

"Ok!" came Shenzi's voice. With that, T left for Alyssa's house.

* * *

Erin and Alyssa were sitting on the couch in Alyssa's living room watching TV, when Alyssa's doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Alyssa said as she got up from the couch. She opened the door to see T standing there.

"Hey T, glad you could make it." Alyssa said.

"Uh, yeah. Me too." T said. T could feel something in her stomach that felt like a million butterflies fluttering around in there. She stepped inside.

"Me an' Erin were waiting for you. My room's this way." Alyssa said as she led T through her hallway, Erin behind them. When they got to Alyssa's room, T saw a sleeping bag beside her bed.

"You can put your sleeping bag beside Erin's." Alyssa said. T quickly did so.

As she was unrolling the sleeping bag, the book fell out of it. This puzzled Erin and Alyssa.

"Why'd you bring the book?" Erin said. T quickly took the book in her hands. She turned around to the two girls, then took a deep breath.

"Erin, Alyssa, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. It's gonna sound really weird, but, just stay with me, ok?" T said.

"Ok." Erin and Alyssa said. T walked over to Alyssa's window.

"Y'know, how me and my friends just, appeared outta nowhere?" T said, looking out the window.

"Yeah." Erin and Alyssa replied.

"And remember how I was all, defensive an' stuff on the first day 'a school?"

"Uh huh."

"And y'know how I can run faster than anybody else? Or how it takes me awhile to figure out what a 'mall' or a 'movie' is? Or how I despise the fur, lumber, or any other environmentally damaging industry?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason for all that is…because…uh…" T trailed off. Erin and Alyssa patiently waited for her to say something. T wondered if she should tell them or not, then she took another deep breath and turned around towards them.

"I'm a hyena." T said. Erin and Alyssa were silent for a minute, then exchanged skeptical glances.

"You're kidding right?" Erin said. Alyssa laughed a bit.

"I'm serious! I am, a hyena! So are the three friends I live with! We're all hyenas!"

"So I guess Simba and Nala are hyenas too, right?" Alyssa said.

"No, lions." T said.

"I'm tellin' ya the truth!" she finished.

"T, you can't be a hyena." Alyssa said.

"But. I. Am! I'll prove it to ya!" Then T sniffed at Alyssa.

"You, use strawberry shampoo." T said to her. Then sniffed at Erin.

"And you, use a really expensive conditioner." T said to Erin.

"So you can guess what hair products we use. That doesn't prove anything." Alyssa said.

"What about the lap thing?!" T said.

"Being good at running doesn't make you another species." Erin said.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about my lack 'a knowledge when it comes ta human popculture?!"

"So you're not exactly up-to-date. A lot 'a kids aren't." Alyssa said.

"The hatred for big-business?"

"Hey, we don't like it when animals get made into fur coats either. We're just not as…expressive, as you are." Alyssa said.

"Yeah. We saw you on TV a few nights ago." Erin said.

"Good thing you're not 18, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here right now." Alyssa said. Both girls failed to notice T getting madder and madder as they talked. Until finally, she exploded.

"IN HYENA YEARS I'M A YEAR _OVER_ 18! WEREN'T YOU TWO LISTENIN' TA ME A FEW DAYS AGO?! I'M 19!!"

"No offense T, but even though you look a little older than us, ya still look pretty young." Erin said.

"Maybe I'll go get us some drinks." Alyssa said, then left her room. T turned to Erin.

"Young, huh? Then howddya explain the height I have over every single kid in our class?" T said.

"A growthspurt." Erin said.

"Oh for pete's sake, I AM A HYENA! What's it gonna take for you two ta believe me?!" T replied, stomping her foot, but also putting it a little close in front of the doorway.

"Ok, I hope everybody likes lemonade." Alyssa said as she came into her room, with a tray with three glasses of lemonade on it. She failed to notice T's foot in the way, but before she could even take another step into her room, T had unwittingly tripped her.

"Whoa!" Alyssa said as she nearly dropped the tray. Luckily for her though, Erin saw Alyssa was about to trip and quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. But then a glass of lemonade fell off the tray. And then straight onto T.

"Thanks." Alyssa said. Then the two girls looked over and saw T's head was wet.

"You want me ta get you a towel T?" Alyssa asked. T looked up at them annoyedly through her wet bangs. Erin and Alyssa smiled. But then, the girls suddenly got strange looks on their faces.

Their eyes widened, and for the first time, they saw T's real face. Alyssa nearly dropped the other two glasses of lemonade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the two girls screamed.

"What?" T said. Erin and Alyssa shook from fear. T saw her head was wet. She wiped her index finger on her cheek, and licked it, then clicked her tongue against her mouth a few times.

"Ok, so the lemonade's a little sour, that's nothin' ta scream about." T said.

"Your-your face!" Alyssa said.

"My what?" T said. Erin and Alyssa were too scared to say anything else. T looked over and saw a mirror in Alyssa's room. She stared at it for a few minutes; all she could see was her wet head though.

Then suddenly, a theory popped into her mind.

"_Wait a minute, if they couldn't see me until my head got wet, then maybe that's how the spell gets canceled out! At least, the view part anyway."_ T thought to herself.

She turned to Erin and Alyssa.

"Toldja I was a hyena." she said smirking.

* * *

"Hmmm." Nala said as she tapped her pencil on her cheek as she stared at the term paper on her desk. College was more challenging than she though. But, then again, at the same time that's what made it so much fun. 

After writing a little more on the paper, she got a satisfied look on her face. Which was a good thing too, because the class was just about to end.

"Pencils down. Class dismissed." the proffessor in front of the classroom said. Nala picked up her papers, straightened them out, and put them back on her desk. She put her pencil and all her books into her bag, then left to go find Simba. She walked through the hallway with all the other students.

After a few minutes, she found him waiting for her at the exit.

"Simba!" she called as she ran over.

"Hey. Hard work today?" he asked.

"A little. But then again, that's what makes college so much fun, right?"

"Right." Simba answered.

"Say, did T seem a little… _nervous_ today?" Nala asked Simba as they stood at the crosswalk.

"I didn't notice anything. Why?" Simba asked her.

"Call it a hunch." Nala said.

* * *

"I can't believe I've had a hyena for a friend for days and didn't even notice!" Alyssa remarked happily. The three girls were sitting on Alyssa's bed. T was drying herself off with a towel and Erin looked a little uneasy. 

"So, are you the type of hyena that, y'know…eats humans?" Erin asked her.

"Mmmm. Not in this case." T replied after thinking a bit.

"So, how do ya think ya got like this?" Alyssa asked her.

"I think it had somethin' to do with the spell in that book." T replied.

"If that's true, then what made you hate humans so much?" Erin asked her. T was quiet for awhile.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she replied, looking away.

* * *

Review time! 


	13. Sleepover: Day 2

Here's my next update! Sorry it took so long but since the weekend's finally here I got it up! (P.S. I checked the chapter out on the site, and decided to make it longer. Tell me if you think it's long enough in your reviews!)**

* * *

**

**(A/N **More Shenzi/Banzai fluff, don't like it, don't read it. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)

Ed boredly tapped his index claw on the kitchen table. It was late and since T was at a sleepover, and Shenzi and Banzai were already asleep themselves, he didn't really have anything to do.

Ed looked around the kitchen for a minute, until he just happened to glance at the stove. Then after a while he chuckled to himself, as an old memory from last night came into his mind.

_One night ago…_

"Alright. Ready for your first lesson?" Banzai said to Shenzi. Shenzi glanced around for the kitchen for a minute, she could tell this was going to be harder than she thought.

There were lots of spices and seasonings on the counter, the stove was full of pots and pans, and there were also a few ingredients on the counter that she couldn't even recognize.

…And of course the fact that she had an apron on puzzled her even more.

"If this is what ya call 'ready'." Shenzi replied.

_A few minutes later…_

"Let's start with somethin' easy." Banzai said. Then picked up a few ingredients.

"All ya gotta do, is but these in that bowl." Then he picked up an electric beater.

"Then mix 'em all together with this." He said as he handed it to her.

"And uh, just what the heck _is_ this?" Shenzi said.

"I have no idea. But DO NOT touch the spinnin' end. I found that out from Ed." Banzai said. Shenzi shrugged and put all the ingredients in the bowl. Nothing spilled or exploded, so she must've been doing something right.

Then she turned the whatever-it-was on. A loud whirring noise came from it, causing her hand to shake a bit. But she just tried to mix the ingredients in like Banzai instructed her.

And in mere seconds, the whole kitchen, along with themselves, was covered in a huge splattered mess.

"That's ok. We're here ta learn." Banzai said.

_A few more minutes later…_

"Ok, let's try somethin' that doesn't involve machinery. Or in your case 'deadly' machinery." Banzai said.

"Ya gonna teach me how ta cook or not?" Shenzi said annoyedly.

"This should be easy enough for ya." Then he picked up a few more ingredients and put them on the counter.

"Put those in that pan, then put it in the oven." He said. Shenzi took a look at the stove.

"The oven ain't on." She said. Banzai smirked at her. Then she got it.

"Well if there's any way ta set a house on fire without really tryin' this is it." she said as she reached towards the knob.

"Relax. If I wanted ta set the house on fire, I'd leave Ed alone with an open outlet." Banzai said. Shenzi reached over and turned the knob, but she couldn't feel any heat.

"It ain't workin'." Shenzi said.

"Well ya need a lighter." Banzai said, then took out one.

"Ok, I think I get it." Shenzi said, then took the lighter and brought it in the stove.

"Shenzi wait!!" Banzai yelled. But before he could get out another word there was a loud explosion. Fortunately the house survived it, and the kitchen was only half destroyed. Shenzi and Banzai's fur was blacker than usual.

"That's it!" Shenzi said as she tore off the apron and threw it to the floor.

"I toldja I couldn't cook!" she said to Banzai.

"Ed could do this better n' me." She continued, sitting at the table and annoyedly resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Banzai said.

"Ch'yeah? Since when?" Shenzi scoffed. Banzai thought for a minute.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

After a few long minutes of cleaning, the kitchen looked…reasonable (for a place where three young adults and one late adolescent lived).

"You sure it's supposed ta look like that?" Shenzi said as she watched some meat cook in a frying pan. Banzai looked over her shoulder at it.

"Yeah. That means it's cookin'." he answered. Then Shenzi saw him walk over to a drawer and pull out a fork.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. Shenzi confusedly took it.

"What am I supposed ta do with this?" she said.

"Turn 'em over." Banzai said.

"Uh, ok." Shenzi said as she turned around to the stove. She flipped a few of them with ease.

"Huh. Guess I'm gettin' the hang 'a this." Shenzi said.

"Toldja." Banzai said, unknowingly standing closely behind her.

"Say, how'd you get ta be so good at cookin' anyway?" she asked him as she turned over another piece of meat. Banzai shrugged.

"I dunno. Just tried it." He said.

"Since when da you actually try anythang?" she said as she put a lid on the frying pan.

"Hey, cleanin' and gettin' a job ta pay for the house is one thing. But when you're dealin' with important stuff like food, ya don't try, ya do." Banzai said. Shenzi didn't reply, she looked down at the pan.

"Think it's done now?" she said as she reached over to the lid.

"Whoa! Hang on!" he said as he grabbed her hand. The two looked at each other for a minute. Banzai's throat started to feel a little thick and he slowly let go of her hand.

"Uh, that could be hot." He said, getting a dish towel.

"Ok." Shenzi said, then helped him lift up the lid with it.

"Uh thanks." She said.

"No sweat." Banzai said back. The two looked at each other for a minute. Then slowly started to inch closer to each other.

Shenzi leaned her head back a bit because Banzai was behind her. Banzai leaned his head down a little to reach her easier, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. They weren't worried about getting caught; Ed and T were both asleep, leaving them all alone.

…Or so they thought.

* * *

Ed walked past the kitchen, feeling a little bored. And there was only one thing he did when he was bored: eat. But then again, he ate when he was in _any_ kind of mood. 

Ed peeked into the kitchen and his eyes widened. There he saw them, his two best friends, intensely enthralled in an amazingly deep kiss.

He quickly jerked back. His cheeks started to turn red. Now he was glad that T was sleeping and not awake to witness what he just witnessed.

Ed slowly peeked into the kitchen one more time. Much to his relief, Shenzi and Banzai's faces were apart now, but still looking tenderly at each other. Banzai also still had his hands on her hips.

Ed peeked out of the kitchen again, and thought to himself;

"_Well Banzai, looks like ya finally got what ya wanted."_

_One night later…_

Ed couldn't help but laugh at what he witnessed last night. A little too loudly though.

"Shut up!" came two voices that were trying to get some sleep.

Ed just laughed harder.

* * *

_Back at Alyssa's house…_

"Well, since it's still nighttime, let's go ahead and have the sleepover." Alyssa said. By this time all three girls were in their pajamas.

"I think I've heard 'a those things. Movies, junk food, we spend the whole night giving each other makeovers and playing truth or dare." T said, then shuddered.

"_I hate girly things."_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah. You're a real tomboy aren't you T?" Erin said.

"Second-best next to Shenzi." T replied.

"Well, how about Erin picks out a movie? And I'll go get the snacks and everything." Alyssa said.

"Sounds good to me." Erin said. T just sat down on her sleeping bag as she watched Erin go through a bunch of movies, and Alyssa walk out of her room again. T looked at the book as she laid down and rested her head on her hand, her elbow was on the floor. She flipped through a few pages.

"Hey T, wanna watch a comedy?" Erin joked.

"Yeah." T scoffed.

"Just pick whatever ya want. …No romance though!!" she quickly added after a pause.

"Ok, I'm back." Alyssa said as she carried in a big tray. T sat back up and closed the book then put it back in her sleeping bag so she wouldn't lose it. Alyssa laid the tray down on a fold-out table in the middle of the three girls.

"Who wants chocolate?" Alyssa asked.

"I DO!!" Erin immediately said.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT STUFF CAN KILL ME!" T said.

"Oh yeah." Erin and Alyssa said, realizing that most animals, especially canines, got terribly sick if they ingested chocolate.

"Well…how about a soda?" Alyssa asked.

"Rots your teeth." T replied.

"Popcorn?" Erin asked.

"Takes forever ta get the kernels outta the back a' your mouth."

"Veggie sticks?" Alyssa asked.

"You're kiddin' right?"

"Well is there _any_ kind of junk food you'll eat?" Erin asked. T thought for awhile.

_A few minutes later…_

T ripped a piece of beef jerky in half and chewed it up as she sat down and watched the movie with Erin and Alyssa. Then she took a sip of some fruit juice Alyssa gave to her. At first T thought it was soda because it was in a can, but upon looking at the cover and tasting it, she confirmed it to be fruit juice.

Erin had picked out a scary movie, thinking it'd be fit for a sleepover. On the screen some woman was wondering through the woods at night.

"What the heck is she doin' out there anyway, if she knows somethin's after 'er?" T thought out loud.

"That's what makes scary movies so scary." Erin said.

"More like stupid. Accidentally ingesting a bug is more scary than this." T remarked.

"Shh!" Alyssa said as she brought her index finger to her lips.

"It's the werewolf!" she whispered. Then some scary music emerged from the TV's speakers. T just boredly rested her head on her hand, while Erin and Alyssa hugged their pillows to their chests in fright.

The werewolf crept through the shadows as is snuck up on the unsuspecting woman. Suddenly, there was a sound of a twig snapping in the bushes.

"Who's there?" the woman said frightenedly.

"Whoddya think?" T said. Then, the scary music became louder and louder, as the werewolf kept creeping closer and closer.

"Hmm. This could be interesting." T said, thinking the werewolf might harm the human woman.

"Think 'e eats 'er?" she asked the two.

"Show yourself!" the woman said. Suddenly, there was a loud howl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

T covered her ears. She couldn't tell who was screaming louder; the woman or Erin and Alyssa.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you hyenas have sensitive ears?!" she yelled over the screaming. Alyssa quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I think that's enough scary movie for one night. Whaddya wanna do next?" Alyssa said.

"How about makeovers?" Erin said.

"Good idea. Hey T, ya wanna be first?" Alyssa said as she held up a lipstick.

"Hmmm. How about this?" T began as she pretended to think.

"Touch me with that, and I'll tear both your arms off." she threatened with a menacing look.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Well I had fun." Erin said as the three girls sat at a picnic table on Alyssa's porch. Erin and Alyssa were sipping a couple of drinks and eating sandwiches, and T was looking in the book that was on the picnic table.

"Whaddya think we should do now?" Alyssa said.

"How 'bout finding a way for me ta change back?" T said as she flipped through a few more pages in the book. Erin and Alyssa thought for a minute.

"Well, we could try buying a magic book and see where that leads." Alyssa suggested.

"Hey T. If technically, you're an animal, does that mean you can understand what _other _animals are saying?" Erin asked. T cocked an eye brow at her. Erin looked up in a tree near Alyssa's house.

"Like right there." Erin said, T turned her head in that direction.

Can ya understand what those birds are saying?" Erin asked as she pointed to some red birds in the tree. T was quiet for a bit, then turned to the girls.

"They're hopin' one 'a you guys drops a piece 'a bread from your sandwiches." T said as she flipped through a few more book pages.

Erin and Alyssa glanced at each other, then just tore a small piece of bread off their sandwiches and threw them under the tree where the birds were. The flying animals happily swooped down to enjoy the food.

_Meanwhile…_

Nala was deep in thought, it wasn't the first time she had thought about this topic; in one night, her mate and herself, plus four hyenas, had turned into almost human replicas. In one night, they had been taken from the home, and robbed of their original animal beings. Now they walked on two legs, they were meant to walk on four. They had fingers, thumbs, and almost all the qualities of human body, except for their faces.

They still kept a few of their animals traits though; like they and the hyenas still retained their claws. She and Simba still had their amazing lion strength and could still roar (although she didn't know how this would ever be necessary).

The hyenas also had a few traits kept; they could still see in the dark and still had very sensitive hearing. Which was sort of unfortunate in some cases; for when ever a human turned on a radio or some other certain electronic device, the four would always get a loud ringing in their ears that nearly drove them mad.

A lot of questions were racing through her mind: Why did they turn into a sub-human race? Why did they end up in the United States? Why couldn't they be recognized by other humans? And why was T acting so secretive all of a sudden? A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey lion, ya gonna hand over that shirt, or just strangle it ta death?" Nala looked down at her hands and found she hand a red shirt clenched in her fingers. She handed the article of clothing to Shenzi, who put it in the inventory box.

"Shenzi?" Nala said.

"What?" Shenzi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Have you ever noticed that T's been acting a little, peculiar lately? I mean for her." Nala said.

"Seems fine ta me, and I live with 'er." Shenzi replied.

"Why?" Shenzi asked suspiciously.

"It's just that, one time I saw her walking home from school one day and, she had this look on her face that…" Nala trailed off.

"Y'know what I think? I think you should stop worryin' about somebody who ain't even in your care, " Shenzi began.

"And work." she finished, shoving a pile of clothes in Nala's arms. Nala sighed and walked to the inventory room in the back of the store.

She still couldn't help but keep wondering about T's strange behavior.

* * *

That Saturday went by faster than T expected. She and the two human girls mostly spent the day going to the mall and a lot of other girly things. T didn't know how they could stand it. Finally, it was nighttime again they were back in their sleeping bags at Alyssa's house. All three girls were settling in for the night. 

"G'night Alyssa. Good night T." Erin said.

"Good night Erin. Night T." Alyssa said.

"Yeah yeah, night." T said. Unknown to either girls, she had the book hugged tight against her under her sleeping bag.

_The next day…_

T walked to her house with her sleeping bag slung over her shoulder like a back pack. Her other hand had the book in it.

"T!" came a familiar voice. T immediately spun around to see Nala quickly walking up to her.

"Uh, hey." T said, hiding the book behind her back. She hoped Nala hadn't noticed it, but unfortunately for her, she did.

"What's that?" Nala said. T's eyes widened.

"Nothin'." she said. Nala tried to walk around to T's back, but T spun around again to keep Nala from seeing the book.

"Are you hiding something?" Nala asked.

"No!" T quickly said, a nervous expression on her face.

"Then what's that behind your back?"

"My sleeping bag."

"The _other_ thing behind your back."

"What other thing?" Nala looked at her both confusedly and suspiciously. T's eyes guiltily darted back and forth.

"I gotta get home!" T said. She started to run in the direction of her house, until Nala grabbed her shoulder.

"What's your hurry?"

"Uh, nothin'!"

"So then why don't you come over to my house for a bit?" Nala asked. T didn't really want to, seeing as how Nala had seen the book she was hiding. But she didn't want to look suspicious either, so she decided to accept Nala's offer.

"Ok, but just for a while."

"That's all it'll take." Nala said.

* * *

T sat at the kitchen table as Nala poured two glasses of juice for them. She took a seat across from T.

"So, how's school?" Nala asked, then took a small sip of her juice.

"Fine." T answered, not bothering with hers.

"That's good. What about things at home, are they alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great." But T's eyes were darting around nervously, and Nala didn't buy it.

"Nothing you want to talk about?"

"No. Uh, I should probably be gettin' home now." T said as she started to get up. But Nala grabbed onto her shoulder again.

"Stay awhile. There's no need to rush. …Unless, you have plans today?"

"No! No. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, you've just seemed a little…troubled lately."

"I'm fine." Nala was tired of the act, and decided to speak up. She got up from her chair and turned T towards her.

"Alright, T what is going on here? You haven't talked to Shenzi, Banzai or Ed in two days, and you've avoided me and Simba every chance you've gotten. Now I want the truth." T shrunk back in her chair.

"I can't tell you. It's not that I don't wanna. But if I do, you guys'll kill me."

"Why on earth would we do that? We'd never do such a thing. T you're our friend, you need to understand that."

"I do understand that." T said quietly.

"Then tell me what's wrong." T was quiet for awhile. Then started sobbing uncontrollably and buried her face in Nala's chest.

"It's my fault everybody's like this! It's ALL my fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who hates humans! I'm the one who holds a stupid grudge! If I'd've known it'd do this to us, I woulda brought my hatred down to a strong but non-violent dislike! I'm sorry!"

"T you're not making any sense." T stopped sobbing and brought her head up a bit, but she didn't face Nala. T pointed her finger at her sleeping bag. Nala walked over to it, and saw a bulge inside of it. She reached in and pulled out the purple book.

"Is this what you were trying to hide from us?" Nala asked her. T nodded without looking at her. Nala brought the book over to T. T took it and flipped to the page with the spell on it, then gave it back to Nala.

Nala examined the book, whilst she read it a somewhat appalled expression appeared on her face, which became more and more visible the more she read. Nala looked up from the book, and at T, who was still looking at the ground. Nala hadn't seen her this depressed since she confessed about her parents. **(A/**N See chapter 10 of my story "All Switched Up!")

Nala gently put her hand under T's chin, and lifted her head up to look at her.

"It wasn't your fault." she said. Then Nala held T close and felt her silently shed some tears against her chest again.

_A few minutes later…_

Nala had let T sleep in one of the guest beds. She figured T had been under a lot of stress lately, so she could use the rest. Nala looked at the book again.

_"So this is why she was so wary this whole time."_ she thought to herself. Then she heard a door opening downstairs.

"Nala?" came Simba's voice.

"Coming!" Nala said as she walked down the stairs. She saw Simba walk into the living room.

"Hey Simba."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to show you."

_A few more minutes later…_

"And so T thinks it's her fault we're all like this." Nala finished explaining to Simba as he looked at the book.

"Can't you get her to tell the other three about this?" Simba asked as he looked up at her.

"I would but she seems too scared to even talk to them." Nala said. Simba paused for a minute.

"Well, those three keep a lot of things from us I'm sure." he said.

"So we'll just be returning the favor." he finished

* * *

NOW it's review time! 


	14. Reading can be 'Contagious'

Here's my next chapter. It's been a long weekend, after this I might be starting my new Halloween fic. pretty soon._

* * *

_

_The next day…_

That Monday, Erin, Alyssa and T decided to pay another visit to the school library. Alyssa was sitting at a table, looking through the book, trying to find some way to counteract the spell. T was helping Erin look for a book. Erin picked up a book off the shelf.

"Nope." She said, and put it back. She picked up another book.

"No again." She said, and put it back. Meanwhile, T was looking for a book too…just, not the same way Erin was. T took a book off the shelf.

"No." she said, then tossed it over her shoulder. She took another book from the shelf.

"Huh-uh." She said, then tossed that book over her shoulder as well.

"Find anything in there that says how ta undo that completely brain-dead curse yet?" T asked Alyssa as she contined to toss books over her shoulders that didn't look helpful.

"Not yet." Alyssa replied, looking hard at the book.

"Why exactly are we looking for a book again?" Erin said.

"How should I know? It was her idea." T replied, pointing her thumb at Alyssa at the last sentence.

"Alyssa?" Erin asked.

"Well, while I'm looking for some way to cancel out the curse, you two try to find a book that might be able to help us. Ya see my plan is that if we found a book that turns people into animals, maybe we can find another book that turns animals into people."

"I don't care as long as it can turn hyenas back into hyenas." T said. Erin was quiet for a minute.

"So, Ed's not human?" Erin asked quietly. T sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Erin, Ed's not human." she replied. Then the three girls went back to searching. After a while, T sighed to herself.

"_Speakin' of Ed, I wonder what the guys are doin' right now."

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…_

Due to their very effective work, Shenzi and Nala got the day off. And with T gone, Shenzi decided to spend it with her friend and…boyfriend? She hadn't decided yet; too many mixed feelings. Shenzi and Banzai were seated next to each other on the couch, boredly watching Ed chasing and snapping at an airborne fly.

"So, even though I'm gonna regret askin', whatta you boys do when I'm not here?" Shenzi said.

"Watch this." Banzai said. Then opened a drawer in the nightstand next to the couch, and pulled out a flashlight. Then Banzai turned off the lights. The only thing clearly seen in the room was their bright yellow eyes.

"What're you-?" Shenzi started to say.

"Hey Ed." Banzai said. Ed turned around to his two friends. Then without speaking another word Banzai clicked on the flashlight and the beam glowed against the wall.

The instant Ed saw it he immediately chased after the flash, speedily gliding across the room. Then suddenly, it disappeared. Ed looked around with a very puzzled expression. Then, out of nowhere, the light appeared again. And Ed began chasing after it once more.

"Hey, lemme see that." Shenzi said, making grab for the flashlight. Banzai pulled it out of her reach.

"I'm the one who came up with it." he said.

"So? This is _my_ free day." Shenzi said. She continued making grabs for the flashlight and Banzai continued pulling it out of her reach. Unknown to the two, this caused the flashlight's beam to end up on the ceiling. Ed jumped up repeatedly in the air in some desperate attempts to get to it.

"Gimme it!" Shenzi said.

"Come an' get it." Banzai said, teasing her by waving the flashlight while it was still out of her reach.

"Y'know you may be the oldest, but I'm the only one who's mature around here!" Shenzi said.

"You're 22! You're the same age as Ed!" Banzai said. **(A/N** Now all the ages of the four hyenas are known! But in case you aren't aware of this, in hyena years, T is 19, Shenzi and Ed are both 22, and Banzai is 23)

Unaware to either Shenzi or Banzai, Shenzi had climbed onto Banzai while trying to reach for the remote. Then the two saw the position they were in. If it weren't for their fur their cheeks would've been redder than Timon's hair.

Shenzi slowly climbed off of Banzai while he looked over to see if Ed had saw them. But then he saw Ed was only exhausted from trying to reach the beam that was still on the ceiling. Banzai sat up, but then a hand lightly gripping his shoulder caused his head to turn around.

"Now can I see it?" Shenzi said. Banzai rubbed the back of his head embarrasedly as he handed her the flashlight. Shenzi took it from him, and shined it on the wall, enough to be in Ed's reach.

Ed saw it and gave a mischevious laugh as he crept over to the glow reflecting on the wall. He slammed his hand to it, but a surprised look appeared on his face when he saw the light on top of his hand. He got an annoyed look on his face then tried to grab onto the light again, but all he grabbed was his own hand.

This went on for a few minutes until Shenzi decided to spare Ed the torchure and clicked the flashlight off. Ed gave a puzzled look after the beam of light disappeared. But then he just gave an exhausted sigh and staggered up to his room.

"Guess I'll go turn on the lights now." Banzai said as he started to get up from the couch. Not sure if it was mixed feelings or something else, Shenzi put a light grip on his arm.

"Let's leave 'em off for now." Shenzi said. Banzai looked at her confusedly, then a very pleased grin spread on his face when he realized what she meant.

He sat back down and held her to him tightly. She laid her head on his chest and did the same.

* * *

Nala was spending the day with Simba. They were enjoying a nice day at the park together. Nala did enjoy the lovely green grass, the glittering blue sky, and the sparkling water of the lake near the park's entrance. 

But she couldn't help but keep debating in her head on whether or not to tell Shenzi, Banzai or Ed about the book. She sat on a blanket with Simba as the two ate lunch under the shade of a tree. Nala saw a couple of people on bicycles drive by.

"Worrying about T?" came Simba's voice. He was laying down on the blanket, Nala was sitting up, both were beside each other.

"Hmmm?" she said as she turned her head in his direction.

"Are you worrying about T?" Simba said again.

"Worried, no. Bothered, maybe." Nala replied.

"Relax, we'll get through this. And if it makes ya feel better, I've been worried about Timon and Pumbaa ever since this happened." Simba said. Nala smiled at him.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Nala said.

_At Priderock…_

"This search's gone on for days," Timon heard a female hyena remark.

"Maybe they're gone for good." a male hyena said.

"In that case, who's gonna take over?" a lioness said.

Timon couldn't believe what he was hearing. These guys called themselves loyal?

"_They're about as loyal to their leaders as Billygoat Clinton was to his mate Hilary Hippo!"_ He thought. **(A/N** No offense to any Clinton supporters!) Then Timon saw Pumbaa walk up.

"Can you believe those guys? Their leaders're only gone for…almost two weeks, and they already start to give up?!" Timon said.

"Timon…" Pumbaa began sadly. Timon confusedly looked at his friend.

"Nobody knows where Simba is. We asked all over the pridelands, and even further." Pumbaa continued.

"I don't think we're gonna find 'im or the others anywhere near here." Pumbaa finished with a misty look in his eyes.

"Where else could they be?" Timon said quietly.

* * *

"T, where did you used to live before you came to the United States?" Erin asked. 

"Well, since you guys already know I'm not human, I guess it couldn't do much damage to tell ya me and everybody are from Kenya. …Then again, I'm native to South Africa but…" T trailed off.

"That's a long way away from here." Alyssa said.

"Yeah how'd you get all the way to this place?" Erin asked.

"Answer me that, and you've possibly figured out my whole sub-human existance." T answered.

"What was your clan like?" Alyssa asked her.

"Whaddya mean?" T said, cocking an eyebrow at the human female.

"Oh y'know, big, small, powerful." Alyssa replied.

"Well it's definitely big, and don't even get me started on powerful. When they heard what humans did to my clan, you didn't know the meaning of aggressive until you saw their faces." T said. Alyssa looked interested, Erin looked a little scared.

"Yeah. We're kinda like one big carnivorous canine family." T said. Erin and Alyssa were quiet for a minute.

"T, you do realize if we do find some way to change you back, we might never see you again. There are a lot of things tearing us apart." Alyssa said. Erin nodded.

"Communication problems." Erin said.

"Visitation conflicts." Alyssa said.

"Or the fact that we live on two different continents." Erin said.

"Well, maybe one day, if somehow by a total freak coincidence, you guys _do_ get ta Kenya, I'll tell my clan ta lay off." T said.

" '_Course they'll all probably think I've gone completely out of my mind."_ She thought to herself. Erin and Alyssa smiled at her, T allowed a small, almost unseeable, smile to come across her face.

But suddenly, T let out a huge sneeze.

"Ah-choo!" After a pause, T sneezed again.

"Ahhhh-choo!"

"Are you alright?" Erin and Alyssa asked. T sniffed.

"I think so." She replied, in a stuffy voice. Erin and Alyssa shrugged at each other.

_A few days later…_

"Ah-choo!"

"Geuzontite." Nala said. **(A/N** Sorry, I don't know how to spell that)

"Thanks." Shenzi said sarcastically, she sounded a little ill. She sniffed and went back to folding clothes.

"Maybe you should take the day off. I can cover for both of us." Nala said.

"Hey, I took a day off four days ago, and even though it ended… ok, I don't need another one. And I ain't sick, it's just dusty in here." Shenzi replied.

"I helped clean up after closing yesterday. And even though we're in a breeding ground for humans, there's not a speck of dirt or dust to be found." Nala said.

"Look I ain't sick and I ain't takin' the day off! N' that's that!" Shenzi said.

"Alright." Nala said shrugging, then went back to help Shenzi folding clothes. But then Nala flinched away went Shenzi let out another sneeze.

"AH-CHOO!"

* * *

"Uhg." Shenzi miserably walked out of her car, clicked the keys to put the alarm on, and staggered up the porch steps. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside the house. 

"I'm home." Shenzi said as she staggered in as she took off her coat. She heard Ed sneezing.

"Close the door Shenzi, it's freezing." came T's voice. Shenzi found that peculiar, as the temperature was in the late 70's. Shenzi closed the door behind her.

She walked into the living room to find her three friends in not exactly perfect condition. Banzai, Ed and T were shivering to death under a dozen blankets and their noses were all red. All three of them were on the couch, T to the right, Banzai in the middle and Ed on the left.

"You guys too huh?" Shenzi said.

"Yep." Banzai and T replied. Ed nodded, then sneezed again.

"What the heck happened to us?" Shenzi said as she rubbed her forehead miserably.

"I think some kid at school coughed on me." T said.

"Stupid teenager." Banzai annoyedly remarked, then sneezed.

"That sick little brat should have detention for life." Shenzi said as she sat beside T, who sneezed again.

"I've never had a human disease before." T said, then sniffed.

"Whaddya think we all got?" she finished.

"How should we know? You're the expert on humans around here." Shenzi and Banzai replied.

"_Maybe somebody should drive someplace, to get some medicine."_ Ed said in gibberish, then hacked a few times, getting some of his saliva on the three hyenas beside him.

"Say it, don't spray it." Banzai said annoyedly as the three wiped their faces off.

"He has a point though." T admitted.

"Yeah." Shenzi said. The three looked at each other for a minute, then got determined looks on their faces, and started making excuses.

"I have a cold." Shenzi said.

"Yeah well I got a fever." Banzai said.

"And I'll look too young to drive, OR buy cold medicine." T said.

"You're the only one who ever drives anyway, you go." Banzai said to Shenzi.

"I been workin' all day. Whadda you two done?" Shenzi said. Banzai looked annoyed, then just smirked.

"Alright, fine. I'm sure Ed would LOVE ta learn how ta drive anyway." he said. Shenzi's eyes widened. Then she just looked annoyedly at Banzai and got up to get her coat. But then T got up (very difficulty), and followed her.

"Wait." she started to say before Shenzi left, then coughed.

"I got an idea." she said, then coughed again. T walked over to their phone, and picked up the reciever. Shenzi suddenly realized what T was about to do and quickly ran over to stop her.

"No!" she said hoarsely as she slammed the reciver back down.

"The last thing we need, is help from those overgrown housecats." Shenzi said. T coughed a couple of times.

"Well what other choices do we have?" she said. Then she saw Banzai and Ed stagger out of the living room, and grip onto the doorway for support.

"I don't need, no stinkin' help, from any stinkin' lions." Banzai said. Ed nodded. T sighed annoyedly.

"I'll be up in my room." she said, then tried to walk up the stairs. But she tripped after the first step, she didn't bother to get up.

* * *

"Wow you really seem to have a temperature." Nala said as she looked at a thermometer she took out of T's mouth. She put the thermometer back in. 

"I'll go get another blanket from upstairs. Be back in a few minutes." She said, then walked to the stairway.

"Don't touch anythang in my room!" Shenzi yelled after her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nala said under her breath. Meanwhile, Simba was cooking some kind of soup in the kitchen. He looked over and saw Nala walking down the stairs with a few blankets in her hands. A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen.

"How's T holding up? By the sound of it those three are barely surviving." Simba said.

"We heard that!" came two voices from the living room. The two lions meerly laughed a bit. Nala looked over to see Simba stirring something in a pot.

"There aren't bugs in there, are there?" Nala said.

"No." Simba answered.

"Unless…you think that might help." He added.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" came two (and a half) voices from the living room. The two lions merely laughed again.

* * *

Sounds like everybody just discovered human diseases. Man, those can be a pain can't they? Review! 


	15. It Feels Good To Be Back, On Four Legs!

I've finally updated!! Sorry it took a lot longer than expected but I had this HUGE case of writer's block which lasted a lot longer than expected. Strange, that doesn't happen often.

Anyway, here's the final chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

T boredly rested her head on her hand as she tried to keep her head up on her desk. Class wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world to her but this was ridiculous. Good thing it was the weekend or she'd probably go out of her mind. 

But at least she and everybody were over that human disease, which was something T never wanted to experience in her life again; constantly sneezing and coughing (not to mention a few unexpected trips to the bathroom due to their stomachs sending up something unpleasant) was _not _something she wanted to relive.

T pretended to write something down on her paper. What was this thing called 'history' anyway? If it was human history, then what was the point of learning it? It would mean nothing when she was turned back into a hyena; it'd be worth less than a carcass left to rot over a month. That is, it would mean nothing _if_ she was turned back into a hyena.

"Feeling better I see." came a voice from behind her. T turned around in her seat to see Alyssa smiling at her.

"Yeah." T replied.

"Those human viruses are a pain. I had a cousin who had worms once, well he ain't seen nothin' until he had…the common cold, right?" T asked Alyssa. She nodded.

"Alright class, your homework for tonight is on page 27 in your books. The test is Monday, so don't forget." The teacher said. Then the bell rang. T glared at it, apparently since the first day she came here the bell was more of an enemy to her than any human.

T got her books and she and Alyssa walked out to find Erin. The two saw her getting a drink at the water fountain.

"Hey." Alyssa greeted her.

"Hi." Erin said, wiping the water off her mouth.

"Wanna go to the computer lab?" Alyssa asked her.

"Sure, I just returned the book back to the library." Erin answered, then turned to look at T.

"Sorry we couldn't find anything to counteract the spell." She said. But T didn't reply, in fact, she wasn't even looking at the two girls.

"T?" Erin said. T started sniffing the air.

"What smells so good?" she said to herself.

"Well, today _is_ pizza day in the cafeteria." Alyssa said. T started walking down the hall, Erin and Alyssa followed her. After a few twists and turns, the three girls ended up in study hall.

"What're we doing here?" Alyssa said. Erin shrugged. T sniffed the air a few more times, then licked her lips. She turned her head towards the left side of the room. Erin and Alyssa looked over in that same direction and could see a kid with a paper cut, there was some light blood on the wound.

Erin and Alyssa's eyes grew wide when they realized what T smelled. T look surprised as well. The three girls turned to face each other.

"Guess it must be near lunchtime, heh heh." T said with a nervous smile on her face.

* * *

"Freakiest thing happened today." T said as she rode home with Shenzi. T was sitting beside her upfront. Shenzi was driving. 

"Lemme hear it." Shenzi said, looking at the road.

"Some human kid was bleeding and I could smell the blood comin' out."

"And?"

"And I _liked_ it." T said. Shenzi was quiet for a minute.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. It's perfectly natural since you're a carnivore. Just don't go murderin' and eatin' your classmates." she finally said.

"Gross. Shenzi I_ torture_ humans when I get the chance, I only _eat_ 'em if they come at me first." T said.

"Mm-hmm." Shenzi said.

Shenzi pulled up in front of the house. T looked out the window and could see Banzai and Ed waiting for them, both sitting on the porch swing. She and Shenzi got out of the car.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ed, you _do_ know this isn't real right?" T asked Ed as he chased a light beam across the living room. Just then, it disappeared. He turned back to T, who had her hand covering the flashlight.

"See? Not real." T said, then removed her hand and put it back on top of the flashlight a few times. She put her hand down to her side and kept the flashlight up with the other. Ed saw the light's ray on the wall and began chasing it once again.

"No." T said as she sighed like they accomplished nothing, which they probably didn't.

"Ed, c'mere." she said. Ed walked up to her. T took his hand in her own and placed them both on the button of the flashlight.

"Now look." T said, then started turning the light on and off again and again, saying what she was doing as she did so.

"On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off." T said as she made her and Ed click the light on and off. She gave the light to Ed.

"Now you try." T told him. Ed said two short words in gibberish, in the same two different tones T used, as he turned the light on and off. At last time, he left it on.

"See?" T said. Ed looked at the flashlight for a minute, then got a mischievous grin on his face, then slapped his hand onto the light beam. Then he laughed in a big and proud tone like he just took on the world and won. T sighed and clicked off the flashlight while it was still under his hand. Then she took it and put it back in the drawer.

"Let's go eat, Ed." T said to him. At the word "eat", Ed looked as though he forgot all about the flashlight, and grabbed T's hand then ran to the kitchen.

But then, suddenly stopped short. Remembering what he witnessed a few nights back, he made T wait for a minute outside the living room as he peeked inside the kitchen. T watched him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Ed looked in the kitchen and saw Shenzi and Banzai busy cooking and getting the table ready. He sighed in relief then he looked back at T and waved his hand for her to come over.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" T said as she and Ed walked in.

"Hmmmm… Sorry T, but I think we're all outta…_human_." Banzai said. Ed laughed. T's eyes widened.

"Shenzi!" she said to her angrily.

"What? Ya never asked me not ta tell nobody." Shenzi said with an innocent smile on her face. Banzai started laughing along with Ed.

"Yeah well, if you guys were at the school today that kid wouldn't even _be_ here!" T said.

* * *

After school, Erin and Alyssa decided to hang out at Erin's house. They sat on Erin's bed in her room, as they looked at a few fashion magazines. If T was there she would've died of all the girly-ness. Then, Alyssa got an idea. 

"Hey Erin, let's invite T over tomorrow. We can go to the park and show her around. She seems kinda depressed lately."

"Uh… I dunno Alyssa. I mean after what happened today. Did you _see_ how much she liked the smell of that human kid's blood before she realized what it was?"

"I saw. But she was just following instinct. It's as natural to her as thinking out loud is to you."

"Hey." Erin said playfully. Both girls laughed a bit.

"So whaddya say?" Alyssa asked her. Erin thought for a minute.

"Oh, alright." She said.

* * *

"Isn't the park beautiful?" Alyssa said as she, Erin and T walked though the city park that day. Erin was wearing a blue and pink-hooded jacket, Alyssa was wearing a white and pink hooded jacket. T just borrowed one of Banzai's jackets, which was a light green one with lots of pockets on the front and a little big on her. 

"Yes it is." Erin answered her.

"Eh." T said with a shrug. While they were walking, they passed a woman walking a few dogs.

"_I'm surprised all of 'em don't hang on all those leashes."_ T thought to herself. She looked at the dogs, they looked at her. But then, they started making a lot of noise.

To Erin and Alyssa, it sounded like loud barking. But T looked annoyed, because in animal language, the canines were laughing at her. Unlike humans, animals could see the true faces of T and everybody, whether their heads were wet or not.

"Hey look boys, a 5' 4" female!" one of the male dogs said. That just made the dogs laugh harder.

T growled fiercely at all of them. That made the dogs stop growling.

"It's about time!" the woman said.

"Just for that, no treats for any of you when this walk is over." At that, all the dogs started whimpering and whining in disappointment.

Wanting to be far away in order to avoid another barking fit, Erin and Alyssa quickly began to walk away. T started to follow them.

"Serves ya right ya house pets." She said under her breath as she looked back at the dogs, then she just followed Erin and Alyssa.

"Any idea what those dogs were saying?" Alyssa asked T.

"Eh, just the usual stereotypes all you humans think us canines think." T replied.

"O-kay…" Erin and Alyssa said looking at each other.

"Well anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to stay over for tonight. Only at my house this time." Erin said.

"I dunno, I think I'd rather spend the weekend with my friends." T replied.

"W-who are my own kind." She quickly added.

"It's only for the night. After that you can spend the day afterwards with them as much as you want." Alyssa said. T thought for awhile.

"Mmmmm… ok." she said.

"Great. Let's go ta my house until late evening then! It'll give us just enough time ta get ready then get to Erin's house." Alyssa said.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need ta make a phone call." T said.

_A few minutes later…_

"So I'm not gonna be home until late evening." T said into Alyssa's phone receiver. Erin and Alyssa watched as she listened for a minute.

"Alright. Thanks Banzai." She said, then hung up.

"Hey T." Erin said.

"Yeah?"

"You said that, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were hyenas too right?"

"Yeah."

"And Simba and Nala were lions correct?"

"…Yeah."

"So…" Erin trailed off.

"So?" T started up again for her.

"Could we see?" Erin finally asked. T's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts?! Shenzi, Banzai and Ed would kill me!! And do you know how much Nala hates water?!!"

"Who said it had to be water?" Alyssa said.

"I knew you humans were all the same. You don't care about us animals at all as long as it either benefits or amuses you." T said.

"That's not true. If you don't think it's a good idea to get your friends' heads wet, then we won't do it." Erin said.

"Exactly." Alyssa said. T cocked an eyebrow at them.

"You mean that?" she said. Erin and Alyssa nodded.

_A few __more__ minutes later…_

Simba and Nala sat on their patio furniture on their porch as they looked out at the street. They were just enjoying the afternoon until they heard someone walking up to them. They looked at the steps of their porch to see T coming up.

"Hello T." Nala said.

"Hey." T said, looking away with a nervous smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. Simba and Nala look confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Nala asked.

"No." T replied. The two lions looked at each other skeptically.

"You sure about that?" Simba said.

"Well, maybe not entirely." T replied. At that, the two lions looked a little satisfied with themselves.

"Maybe it has something to do with the curse?" Simba and Nala asked.

"Uh, yeah." T said, then walked up to the porch until she was right beside them. The two lions failed to notice both her hands were behind her back.

"I-I know how our faces can look like our real ones to humans." She said.

"Really?" Both lions said.

"How so?" Nala asked.

"Uh…" T trailed off. Simba and Nala patiently waited for her to say something. T finally looked at the two lions.

"Simba, Nala, are you thirsty?"

"No, but what does that have to do with-?" the two lions were cut off when a red liquid (fruit punch) was spilled onto them. They gasped in surprise as they quickly got to their feet. They shook their heads to try to dry them off, then looked annoyedly at T.

"T why did you-?!" They trailed off angrily. T shrunk back.

"Wow, I always knew Nala had short blonde hair, but not like this." Came a girl's voice.

"And his hair was always long, but I guess we know why now." Came another girl's voice.

The two lions looked around confusedly, until they saw two girls standing at the bottom of their porch. They stared at them, puzzled, but the two girls just waved at them. Simba and Nala's eyes suddenly widened and they turned to face T.

"They know?" The two lions said. T slowly nodded. Simba and Nala looked back at the two girls, then slowly turned their heads towards T.

"Because you told them, didn't you?"

Again, T nodded.

* * *

T walked into the house to see Shenzi upstairs cleaning (with an annoyed expression on her face), and Banzai and Ed watching TV. 

"Rip 'is throat out!" Banzai shouted at the medium-sized screen.

"_Punch the guys' face in!"_ Ed shouted in gibberish. T closed the door with her foot as she took off Banzai's coat.

"What're you two watching?" T asked as she came over.

"Can't talk now: Watching wrestling." The two males replied. T scoffed.

"That? It's stuff is all fake. I learned all about it." She sat as she took a seat in between them.

"Here's your jacket back." T said as she threw Banzai's jacket towards him, he caught it without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Anyway I'm gonna be gone the rest of the night. Plans for the weekend so you guys'll have ta get along without me." T said again.

"Since when are you Miss Popularity?" Banzai said to her.

"Hey, somebody better get up here an' help me!! …Not you Ed." Shenzi's voice came from upstairs.

"I'll go." Banzai and T said at the same time as they both got up. They looked at each other after saying it, Ed snickered. T looked at Ed confusedly and Banzai gave him a glare.

"I don't care which 'a ya comes up, but it better be quick! Or else I'm gonna come down there and take a mop to all your faces!" The three's eyes grew wide.

"Well I'm late for a sleepover!" T quickly said as she ran out the door.

"An' I think I'll go help 'er out before she, 'cleans', our faces!" Banzai said as he ran out of the living room and up the stairs. Ed watched them both go, then just went back to watching television.

_A few minutes later…_

Erin opened the door as T walked inside.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"If ya ever live with three slightly older hyenas, you'll know why I'm not exactly perfect on perfect attendance." T answered.

"I hope I never do." Erin said quietly.

"Alyssa's already in my room, that's the last one on the right. You'll find it." T walked to Erin's room, and found Alyssa sitting on Erin's bed.

"Ok, let's get this sleepover started." Erin said as she came in.

"_More like let's get this over with."_ T thought to herself.

T didn't talk much during the sleepover. Erin and Alyssa were having so much fun though they barely noticed. Before long though, it was time to go to bed. The three girls all got settled in for the night.

"Good night Erin." Alyssa said.

"Good night Alyssa." Erin said.

"Good night T." Both girls said in unison. T was lying in her sleeping bag facing away from both girls, she didn't answer. The two girls were puzzled, but then just laid down for a good night's sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"Simba, are you comfortable with the fact that T told a couple of humans we aren't... their species?" Nala asked him as she took a seat next to him.

"Well, not really." Simba admitted.

"But you know how T feels about humans. And if she thinks it's ok to tell them about all of us, then I'd say we're safe." he finished.

"I hope you're right." Nala said.

* * *

Alyssa woke up at the sound of somebody crying. She raised her head up a bit, and saw T by Erin's window. Alyssa quietly turned around and gently shook Erin awake. Erin opened her eyes and let out a yawn, but while she was in mid-yawn, Alyssa put her hand over her mouth and said, 

"Shh!" Alyssa pointed over to T. Erin saw her and could see T was crying a bit. The two girls looked at each other confusedly and worriedly, but then just silently crept a bit closer to T. They saw her looking at something and they looked up too, it looked as though she was staring at a star. They inched a little closer but stopped when they heard her talking.

"I usually don't believe in stuff like this, but I'll do anything to get me and my friends back to normal. If ya can't change me back though, change back my friends. They don't deserve to suffer for my stupidity. That's Ed's job." T said as she was looking at the star.

"T?" she heard two voices behind her. T quickly turned around to see Erin and Alyssa awake. T immediately started wiping her eyes.

"Were you just, crying?" they both said.

"Crying? Whadda I look like a two week-old pup?" T said, trying to act tough through the tearstains. Erin and Alyssa weren't convinced, but joined her by the window without saying another word.

"Y'know, nobody's tough _all _the time." Erin said.

"And crying even helps once in awhile." Alyssa added.

"Yeah, well that may work for you humans, but it doesn't work for me." T stated. Erin and Alyssa just looked out the window at the moon.

"You miss it back home don't you?" Alyssa asked.

"And you miss being a hyena too, huh?" Erin asked. T was quiet for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted.

"I know how you feel. Scared, afraid, not just for you, but for your friends too. Y'know, Brian and Micheal used to pick on us all the time until you came along." Alyssa said.

"Yeah. T, I have something to admit. I've kinda got a phobia of hyenas, and ever since I met you, and your three friends... well except for Ed, I kept getting this really scary vibe." Erin admitted. T looked up at her.

"But look on the bright side; if you hadn't of come along, we'd still be bullied by those two jerks." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, and we never would've met you either." Erin added.

"And, even though I'm still a little scared of hyenas, I'm glad we did meet you." She finished. Alyssa nodded.

T paused for a minute.

"This may sound crazy, and it probably is, but I think I'm finally beginning ta understand humans." She said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that completely illuminated the room. The three girls looked scared and didn't know what was happening. Erin and Alyssa shielded their eyes from the intense flare. But everything went black.

And as for T, well...

She was gone.

* * *

T opened her eyes with a groggy feeling in her head. What happened? Then she noticed, she was lying on her back. She heard groaning to her left, and looked over to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. 

T's eyes weren't completely focused, so she couldn't see very clearly. But she could tell it was early morning. T tried to get up but just ended up smacking into the ground. At the sudden noise, the trio raised their heads up. T tried to get up again.

"Guys?" T said, then groaned in pain from falling to the floor.

"What happened?" she said.

"How should I know?" Shenzi said while rubbing the back of her head, she sounded annoyed. T tried to get up again, but fell down on her stomach flat on the floor.

Then, she realized there was something familiar about this floor. She looked around, and couldn't believe her eyes. Rocks, animal bones, four shaded areas on the ground where she and her friends slept?

They were back home! A grin spread on T's face. Then, she looked down at herself, and was once again happily surprised.

There was her body, just as she left it. Four legs, fur and spots all over, and of course, a tail. She looked back at her three friends, they were back to normal as well.

"Guys! Guys! Look around! We're back home!!" T shouted. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's eyes widened and they quickly looked around. Indeed, they were back in their cave and their bodies were back.

"We're not human anymore!" T said as she ran around in circles. But then, she paused for a minute.

"Hey, where're Simba and Nala?" she said. The four hyenas looked around, but then saw a couple of lions running happily to Priderock. A whole pride was rushing out to greet them, plus a meerkat and warthog. But then, Shenzi remembered the something.

"The clan!" she said, then ran out of the cave to find her clan to reassure them that everything was ok (and almost to take care of some damage control if need be). Banzai and Ed's eyes widened when they realized she was right, and ran after her.

T was about to follow them, until she suddenly remembered something.

* * *

Erin and Alyssa woke up the next morning to see T had disappeared. They looked around until they saw a note near the window they three had sat by last night. Erin picked it up, and both girls read it. After reading it, both realized what it meant, then Erin and Alyssa smiled at each other. 

The note said:

_Well done._

_Back in Kenya..._

Taking a look up at the sky, she thought to herself.

"_Thanks Erin. You too Alyssa."

* * *

_

THE END! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Especially you two Erin and Alyssa!


End file.
